There Goes My Hero
by lollypopgirl222
Summary: Cameryn and Paul are back in a whole new adventure with big and fun surprises. Sequel to This Time We're Not Giving Up PaulxOC
1. My First Trimester

The first trimester of my pregnancy would be the hardest of my life. Paul already insisted that I move in with him, but I had to tell everyone that I was pregnant before I could even do anything with the baby. I hadn't even gone to see the doctor about the baby, which probably wasn't a good thing. I was already two months into my pregnancy and hadn't paid one visit to the doctor.

Nerves hit me every time I even tried to bring up the topic of pregnancy with my dad and Keyanna. They both thought that teen pregnancy was a bad thing, but I at least I was almost not a teenager. My eighteenth birthday was only two months away, way before I would have the baby. Paul was already eighteen, turning nineteen. We were graduating in three months, and everything would be fine. At least I hoped so.

How could everything be fine? I was fucking pregnant. There was another person inside me, a person that I was responsible for. That meant one thing and one thing only.

I had to stop being bulimic.

No one had ever known I was bulimic, except for my doctor, who was far away. She had promised not to tell anyone unless it really and truly mattered. Well, I was having a baby. It mattered then.

I needed help, and I needed help fast. If this baby was going to live, I needed therapy, and I needed to eat. So who did I tell first? Paul or my family? Paul already knew I was pregnant, so it might've been easier to tell him and have him get me help. But he would freak out. I could go to the school and ask them for a good place to get help. Maybe just telling someone was all the help that I needed. Either way, I needed some help, no matter how much it hurt me. That baby was my life, but I couldn't stop this disorder by myself. It was too much for me to handle.

Paul and I were going shopping in a few days to get me some pregnancy clothes. Maybe I could tell him then, after dinner or before when we got a place to sit down. I would eat dinner, and try not to throw it up. It would be our little secret… hopefully.


	2. Baby Talk

Days went by slowly before I could spend time with Paul. He and the rest of the guys had things to do before he could take me out. It was like they had their own little gang or something, and, honestly, it was kind of funny. I never really saw gangs down in small towns, but they had to have some. Every place had gangs.

Those free days without Jared and Paul meant that I had time to talk to my parents alone. I waited until Marina left to go have a sleepover with her friend. They were alone, downstairs, when I walked in.

"Guys," I whispered. "Can I talk to you?"  
My dad turned off the TV and looked at me strangely. I never wanted to "just talk" to him or to Keyanna. We never bonded; we never did anything together. That meant when I needed to talk they knew it was something important.

"Sure sweety," Keyanna said, clearing off a space on the couch. "Come sit."

"Well." I took a seat. "There's something I need to tell you guys. I… well… I took a test, and it tells me that I'm…."

"Bipolar?" my dad asked. "Some sort of mental disease?"

I shook my head and chuckled. "No, Dad, I think it's a little more serious than that. Well, you see, I took this test, do you remember how sick I've been? Well, it's because I'm pregnant."  
"YOU'RE WHAT?" my dad yelled.

I got up and backed off. "Dad, I'm going to college in three months. Paul said that he would take care of it."

"PAUL DID THIS TO YOU? WHEN HE GETS HERE I'M GOING TO…."  
"DAD!" I screamed. "Calm down. All this stress isn't good for me and the baby. I just told you, because, well, Keyanna, if I could ask you a favor?"

"You want me to take you to the doctor?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes please."  
"Well, I'll take you to the doctor that delivered Marina. Let me go make an appointment." She got up. "John, please don't tell anyone yet. Let Cameryn tell them. And, as for Paul, I know you're upset, but he's part of our family now, and you'd do good to remember that."

My dad looked at me, then at Keyanna, and then sighed in defeat.

"Cameryn, you know how serious this is, right?" he asked. "This baby is going to be a hard thing for you to handle. You need to do everything for this baby, no matter what."

"Yeah, Dad, I know."

There was so much I needed to do for the baby.

"Good." He got up and hugged me. "I know you don't really like me Cameryn, but hold on."

He went into the kitchen and came back with his checkbook. He started writing and looked up at me.

"This is for the baby," he reminded me. "Here."

It was a check for three thousand dollars.

"Dad," I whispered. "I can't accept this."

"Yes you can. As the grandfather, you will accept any money I give you. Put this in your savings account and use it whenever you need to. I'm also taking care of the hospital bills."

"Dad, where did you get all this money?"

"That's not important," he replied. "All that's important is that you're safe and happy."

"This baby will make me happy." I put my hand on my stomach. "I'm going to be a mommy."

"Yeah," he half-chuckled. "Yeah, you are."

"Guys!" Jared popped through the door. "I'm home!"  
I hid the check in my back pocket and ran to hug him.

"Woa, little girl." He picked me up and hugged me close. "How are you?"

"Great!" I replied. "Where's Paul?"

"Slow down there, sweet heart," he chuckled. "He's coming soon. Had to go see his parents first. Wanted to talk to him about something."

"Perfect," I whispered. They were probably talking about the baby, which meant Paul had already told his parents.

"So." Jared looked down at my stomach and rubbed it. "You've got a bun in the oven?"

I slapped his shoulder. "How do you know?"

"Paul told us when we were out," he answered with a smile. "I think it's great. I'm finally going to be an uncle."

"Don't get too excited," my dad mumbled, walking out.

Jared looked confused. "How does he know?"

"I just told him," I sighed. "Tell Paul to watch his back. Doesn't he have a shot gun?"

"John wouldn't hurt a fly," he assured me. "I promise that this baby will be the most loved thing in the entire world."

"It better be," I mumbled. "If I have to carry this thing around for nine months it better be fucking loved."

The door opened and closed. Paul hung his jacket up on the coat hanger and walked over to hug me.

"Hey baby," he whispered, kissing me roughly. "How are my two perfect angels?"

"Great," I scoffed. "Thanks for asking, Mr. "I haven't been here for four days"."  
"Sorry baby, we had some things to do," he replied, placing his forehead against mine. "I would rather be here, you know that."  
"Oh, get a room," Jared flopped down on the couch. "And Cameryn, go get ready, we're going out tonight."  
"Where?" I asked.

"Just to dinner," Paul answered. "We're going to this nice Italian place."  
"Mmm, just what I've been craving. Okay, I'll go get ready."  
I rushed upstairs and put on an outfit that hid my belly. It was a dark blue sweater with flare jeans. At least I wasn't so pregnant. I needed to tell the girls before one of the idiots spilled it. I would probably arrange for all of us to go shopping or something like that. I needed some girl time anyways. The guys were getting on my nerves.

When I walked downstairs I went straight into Paul's arms.

"Kim wants you all to go to her place afterwards," Jared spoke up. "Something about a sleepover."

Okay, problem solved.

"Is Taya going?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Do you think I'm her stalker?"

"Well, she's pretty," I laughed.

Jared rolled his eyes. "You're crazy. So are we going to go or not?"

"Yeah, just let me get my coat." I walked over to the coat hanger and grabbed mine. "Do any of you guys need one?"  
Paul shook his head. "No, but thanks baby."  
I looked over at Jared.

"No, I'm good."

"Alright." I slipped my arms through the sleeves. "I'm good. Let's go."

I rode in Paul's car down to the restaurant. Jared was going to get Kim, and I did want to see her, but I wasn't in the mood to stop. I wanted to get there, order my usual, and eat. It was a surprise, but I was so hungry that I couldn't bare not to eat. Before I could stop eating for days and not feel bad, but I guess when you're eating for two you need to eat. My sickness had subsided, but there was no doubt that my morning sickness would come back. That meant I didn't have to make myself throw up. The morning sickness would take it's toll soon enough.

When we got to the restaurant I already saw Jacob's beat up truck there, so I imagined he had brought Taya and at least Quil or Embry with him.

Paul walked me into the restaurant with one hand in his pocket. We walked inside and saw Jacob, Taya, Embry, Payton and Quil sitting at a table. I walked over to Taya and Payton and gave them a hug before all the other guys got their hugs.

"Hello everyone," I greeted. "How is everyone?"  
"Great," Taya replied. "Are you sleeping over at Kimmy's house?"

"Yeah, are you guys?" I replied.

Payton nodded.

"Yeah I am," Taya answered. "It'll be fun, huh?"

"I'm excited," I laughed.

A few minutes later Kimmy and Jared walked in. They were holding hands, which wasn't too surprising. I loved holding hands with Paul.

"Hey guys!" Kimmy took off her coat and hung it over her chair before sitting down. "How is everyone?"

"Great," Embry laughed, wrapping his arm around Payton. "How about you, Kimmy darling?"  
"Amazing, thanks for asking," she smirked. "How about my girls?"

"I'm doing fine," I replied.

We ate dinner in harmony with laughs, talking, and noise.


	3. Sleepover

After dinner we all hopped into cars and drove out to our different destinations. Paul drove me back home to get my stuff for Kimmy's house. He then drove me back to her house.

"Cameryn, please remember the baby," he begged.

"I will." I kissed his lips. "I promise."

"Good." He kissed me again. "Now go have fun."

When I got there all the other girls were hanging out in the living room. I came into the house with the duffle bag on my shoulder.

"Cammy!" Kimmy cooed, getting up and hugging me tightly. "Want some champagne? We got the party started."

I shook my head. "No I'm good."

"Come on Cameryn," Taya urged. "Just a glass."

"I can't," I replied. "Sorry babies."

"What's going on that you're not telling us?" Payton asked. Even she was holding a glass of champagne.

"Well, girls, you promise you'll help me?"

"Of course we do." Kim put her arm around me and hugged me close. "Now tell us."

"I'm pregnant."  
Kim screamed. I covered my ears and laughed as she hugged me close.

"Congratulations!" she squealed. "You have a baby growing inside you!"

She started rubbing my stomach and tickling me. I squealed.

"That's so great." Taya came and hugged me. "I'm so happy for you."  
"Whose is it?" Payton asked.

Everything in my body froze. I knew what she meant by "whose is it?". It was either Paul's or… Jeremy's.

"What do you mean?" Taya asked. "Who else could be the father?"  
Kim, Payton, and I all looked at each other.

"What are you guys hiding from me?"

"We're not hiding anything from you," Kim assured her. "This happened way before you came here, like a month ago. Something happened with a guy that Cameryn knew. He raped her."

Taya gasped. "That's terrible. Does Paul know?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Then why should it matter if it's the other guys?"

"Because I never want to be reminded of him ever again," I replied. "Never ever."  
"Don't worry about him," Kim put her arm around me and started rubbing my back.

But what if it was Jeremy's? I might've been three to four months pregnant with Jeremy's fucking baby. I wouldn't even know if the baby was Jeremy's or Paul's until he/she was born and in my arms. That was six to seven months away. This baby was going to kill me.

"He's just a fucking ass hole, who's in prison," she continued. "He's never going to come near you again."

"Promise?" I whispered.

"If Paul hasn't promised that already than he's a fucking ass hole."

"No, he has promised me," I assured her. "I just need your guy's promise."  
"I promise," Kim pulled me close to her chest, and I felt her nod her head for the rest of the girls to reply.

"I do too," Taya promised.

"Yeah, me too," Payton hugged me as well.

"Thanks guys," I whispered. "Now, enough about my baby. Let's party."

Kim shook her head. "You little bitch, making us worry like that."

I shrugged. "Just being me. So are we going to party or not?"

"Yeah, we're gonna party. Anyone want some champagne?"  
"I can't have any," I sighed. "Can't hurt the baby."

"Oh yeah, sucks for you," she laughed. "I'll get three glasses."  
"Are your parents not home?" I asked.

"Of course not."  
Payton looked at me and sighed. "Kimmy, no champagne for me. I feel bad leaving Cameryn out."

"Oh boo," I laughed. "Don't worry about me. You drink and have fun. You deserve it. I was stupid, and don't deserve it."

"Okay, if you're sure," she stuttered.

"I'm positive."

"Then three glasses it is," Kim stood up and walked into the kitchen. She came back with three plastic glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"Do you want anything else to drink?" she asked, pouring the champagne. "I have soda and water. Oh, and I can make virgin daiquiris later."  
"Sounds good," I replied. "I'll just have water."

"Okay."

She walked back into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. I took it thankfully and took a long sip.

"Here's to this year!" Kim held up her glass. "To great friends, amazing boyfriends, and one new baby."  
I laughed. "I'll drink to that."

We clinked glasses and had an amazing party, even though I didn't drink any alcohol.

The doorbell rang at eight o'clock in the morning. Kim moaned loudly; she must've drunk too much the night before and was having a massive hang over. I felt sorry for her, but, hey, that's what you get when you drink too much.

"I'll get it," I mumbled, being the only one without a hang over (something that I wished I could've had).

When I opened the door I was almost surprised to see Keyanna standing there. She was wearing a massive coat and had her hands on her hips.

"Didn't you remember?" she asked. "I told you that we were going to go see Dr. Renolds today."

"Oh, shit, Keyanna, sorry," I muttered. "Let me just grab my things and I'll be ready to go."  
I rushed into the house, gave everyone a hug, grabbed my stuff, and then rushed out into Keyanna's car. It was obvious she was irritated with me, but I didn't mind. It wasn't like she was my actual mother. On the other hand, she did try to help me the best that she could. That really meant something to me.

The drive to the doctor's office was silent, to say the least, except for the faint country music that the radio was playing. I had too much courtesy and too much common sense to ask Keyanna to change it.

When we got to the doctor's office we had to wait ten minutes before Dr. Renolds could see us. A nurse led me into a room with a strange looking machine that must've been for sonograms.

"So, are you ready for this?" Keyanna asked. "Are you ready to be a mother?"

I nodded. "Of course I am."  
Truth be told, I didn't know if I was ready or not to be a mother. It would be a big responsibility, and I wasn't ready for it, not at all.

"Good morning ladies," Dr. Renold's greeted as he walked through the door.

"Good morning, Doctor," Keyanna greeted. "This is my step daughter, Cameryn. We're not sure what trimester she's in, but she is in the first or second."

I knew why she said that. Even she knew that the baby could possibly be Jeremy's.

"Well, let's take the sonogram, and then we'll be able to tell the trimester."

I was so nervous to take the sonogram that I almost threw up. I didn't want to know that the baby was Jeremy's or that the baby was Paul's. Either way, with both guys, I would be in my second trimester.

But when I saw that baby on the screen it took my breath away. It was amazing to see the baby that was growing inside me. It was too early to tell the sex, but I didn't care. I loved that baby just the same.

"Look at your baby, Cameryn," Keyanna smiled at me. "Look at that little thing growing inside you."

I took her hand and smiled. "I know. It's a miracle."

This baby would be my miracle.


	4. Baby Names

As soon as I got home I saw Paul and Jared in the living room, watching some sports game. Paul looked out the window when I slammed the car door shut. He didn't get up, though, because he knew I would attack him as soon as I got into the house.

And I did just that. I ran into his arms and kissed him warmly. Keyanna didn't come in with me; she had to go to work. Jared hugged me next and ran his hand over my stomach.

"I'm going to be an uncle," he whispered. "I can't believe it."  
"And I'm going to be a father," Paul added. "That's more than an uncle."

"You know what dude," Jared warned. "Shut up."

He smirked and then wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. He kissed my cheek and fell down on the couch to put me in his lap. He started rubbing my stomach.

"My baby's in there," he whispered.

"Maybe," I whispered back.

"Maybe?" he asked. "What do you mean maybe?"

"What if it's Jeremy's?"  
"It can't be Jeremy's," Jared assured me. "Can it?"

Paul froze. He wasn't speaking, but a glare in his eyes came out. He was pissed off. At first, it was supposed to be the baby he and I shared together, but it could've been the baby Jeremy and I shared, which was something that I didn't want for my child.

"Even if it is his, we're still going to raise it together," I turned to Paul. "Right?"

He shook his head. "Of course we will. This baby will never know it's father if it's Jeremy's."

"Good," I replied. "I'm glad we agree."

"But one day, this baby will have to know who it's real father is," Jared piped up. "It's wrong to keep this baby's true father away from it."

"No," I shot back. "This baby will always be mine and Paul's. Jeremy will have no part in this baby's life."

"I didn't say that Jeremy had to be a part of it's life," Jared fought. "I'm just saying that the baby should know that it's real father is in prison until the baby's twenty one."

"Why though?" I asked. "Why ruin the perfect life this baby will have by introducing a complicated thing like Jeremy?"

"Because it's not fair for this baby to grow up without knowing it's real dad, even if it doesn't even suspect that Paul isn't it's real dad."

"Can we just shut up about this?" Paul growled. "It doesn't matter now. The fucking baby hasn't even been born yet."  
"Excuse me?" I asked. "Don't ever refer to the baby like that again. This baby will be the best thing that has ever happened to me, even if it isn't yours."

He sighed. "Sorry baby. I just don't like talking about Jeremy."  
"You think I like it?"  
"No."

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Jared got up and walked outside. "See ya!"  
I rolled my eyes. "Well that was just great."

"Sorry baby," Paul took me and lay me down on his chest. "I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't mean to make you upset."  
"It's not your fault," I sighed. "It's Jeremy's."

"I hate him," he growled. "If he comes anywhere near you, I swear to God, I'm going to kick his ass so hard he won't be able to sit for the rest of his life."

"Don't worry about him," I replied. "We got him in jail, and that's all that matters, right?"

"And that we're together," he added, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Yeah." I turned on my side and snuggled into his chest. "I know that matters."

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked, adjusting himself to the curves of my body. "We could see a movie, or we could go shopping."

"I'd rather just stay here," I replied. "Next week I have another doctor's appointment."

"Oh really? Did you see our baby?"

I nodded. "It was beautiful. It's too early to decipher the sex, but it's still beautiful. We should pick out baby names."  
"Isn't it a little early for that? I mean, we have nine months."

"It would still be nice."

"Well what do you want to name the baby?" he asked.

"Something Italian for the girl," I replied. "What about something like Alessia or Daniela or maybe even Natalia? And maybe something more traditional and close to the Native American routes for the boy."  
"Honey, we live in a world now where traditional names mean nothing," Paul laughed. "I'd like something more today for the boy. Like Logan or Gregory or even Alexander."

I sighed. "This is what we get for putting two separate people together to raise a baby."

"Hey." He ran his hands over my stomach. "We're going to do just fine with this baby. I promise."

I sighed again and lay my head against his chest. It was nice just to spend time with him, just the two of us. It seemed like I never spent time like that with him anymore. There was too much going on.

I figured this was the perfect time to tell him my secret. Everyone was out of the house, no one was going to judge me, and, even though he would freak out, I didn't mind too much. I was expecting the worst and hoping for the best, the best being him only freaking out a little bit.

"So, Paul, can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Sure. You can tell me anything."

"Well, I have a problem…"

He sat up straight and pulled me closer to him. "What do you mean a problem?"

"I have an eating disorder," I sighed. "I have ever since we met, and I still have."

Suddenly, he picked me up and threw me on the couch.

"What do you mean?" he screamed. I cowered in my own fear. I had never seen him like this. He was worse than I had ever seen him. "Are you that selfish?"

"I- I'm sorry," I whispered. Salty tears streamed down my face.

"Do you realize how many fucking people care about you?" he screamed, pulling me up by the wrist. "Do you understand that you have a fucking baby growing inside you that needs food?" He dropped my wrist and I fell to the couch. "Do you understand?"

"Y-y-yes," I cried. "Y-yes I-I do under-s-stand."

His eyes softened when he saw me crying. He got down on his knees, took my hand, and pressed it to his forehead.

"I'm sorry baby," he whispered. "I just can't believe it. I care about you so much, and can't help seeing you hurting yourself. You need to see a counselor or go get help or something. If you don't do it for me or for yourself, do it for the baby. You need this help."

"I know I do," I sobbed. "I need someone to help me get help. I need you, Paul."  
"I'm here baby." He picked me up and put me on his lap as I cried. He held me close like he would never let me go. That was all that I really needed. "I'm always here for you, baby."

"Just don't hurt me," I continued, sobbing. "Please don't. I love you."

"I love you too," he replied. "And I always will. I will never hurt you, no matter what you do. I'm always here for you, no matter what. I love you so, so much and can't stand to see you hurt yourself. Please don't do it anymore."

"I need your help," I whispered.

"I'm always here."


	5. Wolves

After the incident with Paul I decided it was best for me to be alone. It scared me so much to be with Paul because of his outburst. I was kind of expecting something like that, but I didn't know it would be so dramatic and scary. I didn't want another outburst like that ever again. If there ever was one I might have had to break up with him. Even if the baby was his, I wouldn't want the baby to be around him when he was like that. I didn't even want to be around him like that.

He made me promise the next day to go to the school counselor for help, and that's exactly what I did. Obviously, the counselor made it a huge deal and set me up with a free counselor to talk about my problems. I was waiting in the waiting room to talk to my counselor, even though it sucked to be there.

"Cameryn?" a woman asked as she walked into the waiting room.

I stood up and forced a smile at her. "That's me."  
She smiled back warmly at me. "Right this way."

The woman was in her late fifties or early sixties with short, brown, curly hair, square glasses, and wore long skirts with conservative tops.

She opened the door. "Come right on in and take a seat."

I took a seat in a comfy armchair and crossed my legs. She sat across from me and put her feet on a footrest.

"I'm Dr. Likman," she started. "Just tell me a little about yourself." She pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Well, my name is Cameryn, I'm seventeen years old, and I go to La Push High School as a senior."

"When is your eighteenth birthday?"

"May thirty first," I replied.

"Do you live with your parents or with a guardian?"

"I live with my father and my step-mother. My mother died two years ago."

"Oh dear," she whispered. "Have you gone to see a therapist since the death of your mother?"

I shook my head. "No."

"How has that been for you?"  
"Rough," I sighed. "I never was close to my father. He left my mother when she was pregnant with me and then came once every year or so to come visit me and give me presents. Then, all of the sudden, I had to go live with him. My step-mother already had a kid of their own, and they had a girl together, my half sister. I hated my dad for leaving us. When I was old enough to understand my mom told me what had happened. I hated my dad after that."

"Is that why you started your eating disorder? To secretly get back at your dad for leaving you?"

"I guess. I never really thought about it. It started when I was thirteen, which was when my mom told me what actually happened with my dad. My dad never knew what happened, I still don't know if he does. My boyfriend might've told him."  
"Is your boyfriend the one who sent you to your school counselor?"  
"Yes, he did. I told him first."

"At least you told someone," she said. "What really happened with your mother's death? How did she die?"

"A drunk driving accident," I replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It happened last year?"  
"Yes it did."

"Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, Cameryn. It was so nice meeting you. We'll talk about ways to control your eating disorder next week."

"Okay, thank you." I got up and shook her hand. "I will see you next week."

She smiled. "Good bye, Cameryn."  
With that I drove home.

When I got back to my house Marina and her friend were playing downstairs, so I went back upstairs and into my room. I got on my laptop and signed onto AIM.

_omfgthisisgay234- hey baby_

_heymonday222- hey_

_omfgthisisgay234- how wuz ur appointment?_

_heymonday222- it was alright_

_omfgthisisgay234- do u wanna come over and talk about it?_

_heymonday222- no maybe tomorrow im going to bed soon_

_omfgthisisgay234- r u ok?_

_heymonday222- yeah im fine _

_omfgthisisgay234- if ur sure_

_omfgthisisgay234- r u sure?_

_heymonday222- im positive_

_omfgthisisgay234- as long as ur sure_

_omfgthisisgay234- u should go to bed baby if ur tired_

_heymonday222- okay I think I will_

_omfgthisisgay234- night night baby_

_heymonday222- night_

Heymonday222 has signed off.

I sighed and got off the computer and into my pajamas. I wasn't in the mood to sleep (it was only seven o'clock), but I wasn't in the mood to do anything else like talk to Paul or Jared or anybody for that matter. The counselor and I did more than enough talking.

Eventually I did end up falling asleep.

When I woke up the next morning I had one new voicemail on my phone. It was Paul asking me to come over. That made me get up quickly and get dressed. I wanted to see him really badly for some reason, but I couldn't really understand why. Usually, if he woke me up at ten o'clock in the morning I would be so upset that I wouldn't speak to him. Instead, I was excited to see him.

I got to his house at about a quarter to eleven. He greeted me with a hug and a kiss.

"Hey baby," he greeted. "How are you doing?"  
"Good," I replied with another kiss. "How about you?"

"I'm great." He picked me up and set me down on the couch. "I have something I need to tell you."

"Oh really?" I asked. "What is it?"

"Well, since you decided to tell me your secret, I'm going to tell you mine," he started.

I sat with my legs crossed as he sat down next to me. He put his arm around me and held me close.

"Well, I'm different."  
I smiled. "I think we already knew that Paul."

"No, I'm different. Me, Jared, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Sam: we're all different."

"How are you different?" I asked. "What makes you so different?"  
"You promise you won't freak out?"  
"I swear."

"Well, we're all werewolves."  
My jaw dropped. "You're what?"  
"Werewolves. We can shape-shift into wolves."  
"I- you're- what the fuck? Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because it's not something we just tell anybody," he replied. "Embry's parents don't even know. The only reason my parents know, and a lot of the parents know, is because they went through it too. My dad was a werewolf, and my mom was his imprint."

"Imprint?" I asked.

"When we meet someone that we love very much, we imprint on them," he explained. "An imprint is just someone we'll do anything for, whether it's to be a friend or a boyfriend or a lover."

"And you imprinted on me?"

"Exactly."  
I sighed. "What does that mean?"  
"It means that I'm always going to be there for you, and I can be anything you need."  
I snuggled into his chest and kissed it. "I love you."  
"I love you too."

"So, who imprinted on who?"

"Embry imprinted on Payton, Jared imprinted on Kim, Sam imprinted on Emily, Jacob imprinted on Taya, and Quil imprinted on Claire."

"What?" I almost screamed. "He imprinted on Claire? She's just a baby!"  
Suddenly, Paul just burst into laughter. I couldn't understand why. This was no laughing matter.

"Why are you laughing?" I whined.

"Because, you freaked out more about Quil imprinting on a five year old than me being able to change into a wolf."

"Well, she is just a baby!"

He didn't stop laughing. "Like I said, he can be a friend or even a brother."

'"Whatever you say," I sighed. "Whatever you say."


	6. AN

Hey guys I'm looking for really cool and unique baby names for Paul and Cameryn's baby. Girl and boy names are welcomed. Please give me your best names, or just what you would like the baby to be named. Every origin, meaning, and style are welcomed. Please please please! Just review with your baby name or send me an email at if your name is chosen then I will mention your name in my story.


	7. Sonogram

Knowing Paul was a werewolf changed everything I did in my life. Paul told me that I couldn't tell Payton or Taya about them being werewolves because it was Embry and Jacob's responsibility to tell them, and not mine. Paul also told me that there was a possibility that the baby could be a werewolf. That scared me more than ever. He promised me that the baby would be born like a normal baby, and not like as a wolf or anything. That made me happy, because I wouldn't like the nurse to scream as soon as she saw my baby.

I also realized that the reason Paul got so mad at my eating disorder was because he was a werewolf. He got mad at everything that I did to hurt myself because I was his life. I understood that eventually.

I thought that the imprinting thing was so romantic. It meant that he would be with me no matter what. He would be my friend and my lover; he would be whatever I needed. Him just being there was all that I needed. It felt even more right to be in his arms then ever before.

My stomach already started to show. I was only four months pregnant and my belly was already puffing out like a fucking fat woman. Paul thought it was the most beautiful thing to see my baby bump, but all I wanted to do was hide it. Whenever I went over to his house he made me wear tight shirts to show off the belly that I had. He told me how beautiful I was with my baby bump, but I didn't believe him. I thought it made me look uglier than ever. I hated it.

My sickness had subsided for the most part. I stopped throwing up, which was good. It was the worst part of my pregnancy so far, but I knew the worst was to come. The cramps and contractions would be worse than throwing up.

Paul and I were really jumping into our relationship. The next week, Paul and I were going to go to baby shopping. We would pick out clothes and cribs and high chairs and toys and bottles: everything that the baby needed.

I really loved Paul so much and was excited to go live with him. We would be the perfect couple. I would cook and clean for him. He would bring in the money for me and my baby. Everything would be perfect.

It was two days before Paul and I were going to go baby shopping. I had a doctor's appointment, and Paul was finally going with me. We could finally figure out what the sex of the baby was. That meant we would know everything to get, and we could choose out the baby names. That was the best part. I wanted so bad to pick out the name so bad. It was the best part of having the baby in the first place. I didn't understand why I loved it so much, but I did.

Paul picked me up from my house about a quarter to nine.

"Hey baby," he greeted me with a warm kiss. "How are my two angels?"

"Great," I replied, rubbing my stomach. "I'm so excited to see what the sex is."  
"We won't know for a few days," Paul warned me. "I hope you remember that."

"I will," I replied. "But it's just so exciting. I can't believe that we're having this baby."

"I can't believe it either, but it's coming." He sighed. "So is your birthday and graduation."

"Yeah! I'm so excited. We're finally going to be able to move in with each other."

"That's the only thing I'm excited for," he told me. "We're going to raise this baby together."

"That's what I was hoping for." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

We got to the doctors two minutes later. We only had to wait for twelve minutes until we were called in to see the doctor.

"So, is this your boyfriend?" the doctor asked. I nodded. "Well, hello, there son, my name is Dr. Renolds and I will be delivering Cameryn's baby."

"I'm Paul Reece," Paul replied. "It's nice to meet you, Doctor. I'm sure Cameryn is in good hands."

"Yes she is. Now before we start, are there any questions?"

"Actually, I have one," Paul started. "How long do we need to wait until we can do genetic testing?"

"It depends on when you have the baby," Dr. Renolds replied. "If the baby is premature, we will have to wait four or five months, but if the baby is on time and healthy we can do it two to four weeks after the baby is born."

"What about inducing labor?" I asked. "When would we do that?"

"If needed, it'll be on your due date, no time before. You can do a few things at home to induce labor, but we won't talk about those things just yet. It's a little too early to talk about that."

"Okay," I replied. "I'm ready for the sonogram."

"Alright then," he started. "Let's get this over with."

Paul sat down next to me, and Dr. Renolds turned off the lights. He rubbed the fluid over my stomach and started rubbing the machine over my stomach.

"Look at that, Paul," I whispered, grabbing his hand. "It's our baby."  
He couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful picture of our baby. He squeezed my hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss it. I looked over to our baby as well, and listened to Dr. Renolds.

He pointed at the picture. "That's the head. You can already see the little feet and hands."  
Paul leaned over and kissed my cheek. "It's amazing."

"I know it is," I chuckled. "It's a miracle."

"It's our miracle."

After a few minutes, Dr. Renolds took off the goo on my stomach and let me sit up. He turned on the lights and started talking.

"We should know the sex of the baby by Tuesday," he told us. "Right now, I can't give you a guess of what the baby is because I haven't gotten a still picture. Come back Tuesday and ask for a message from Dr. Renolds. It should say what the sex of the baby is."

"Alright, Doctor," I shook his hand. "Thanks so much."

"No, thank you," he smiled. "Good luck you two."

"Thanks, doc." Paul shook his hand as well.

"We'll see you soon."


	8. Payton Is Gone

I already know that I said how excited I was about knowing the sex of the baby, but I couldn't stop talking about it. Paul and I already started going through the baby books and looking for baby names. We hadn't really decided on any; we spent the nights looking through the books and trying to decide on names.

It was almost time to go to the doctor's. Paul picked me up againa and drove me down there. We sat in the waiting room and, of course, waited.

"Are you pregnant too?" the girl sitting next to me asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, four months. You?"

"Seven months." She rubbed her stomach, and then held out her hand. "My name's Ashleigh.'

I smiled. "I'm Cameryn, and this is my boyfriend Paul.'

"Hey Paul," she laughed. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"You know him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I used to live in La Push until I was seven. I know all the people there."

"That's really cool," I laughed. "I've been living in La Push for a year now."  
"That's cool. I should come and visit you sometime."

"Yeah that'd be awesome. I live with Jared; I'm his step sister."  
"I love Jared," she laughed.

"Yeah, he's going out with Kim now," I told her.

"I knew they would go out."

"Here, wanna give me your number?" I asked. "You can call anytime and we can hang out."

"I'd love to." She reached over and hugged me. "We can be baby mamas together."

I gave her my number and she gave me hers. We talked for a little while more.  
"Message for Cameryn and Paul," a nurse called.

"Well, that's us," I stood up. "It was great meeting you."

"You too."

I walked over to the nurse and took the envelope from her. I opened it slowly and read the paper slowly.

"So, what is it?" Paul asked. "C'mon show me."

He took the paper and almost jumped in the air when he saw it. He was so happy I swore he was going to make a fool of himself.

"It's a girl!" he yelled, and then kissed me roughly.

I nodded, tears swelling in my eyes. My baby girl was going to be born. I was so excited that I could scream. Even though I wanted a baby boy, I was just as excited to have a baby girl. Paul wanted a baby girl so much, and it made me happy to see him so happy.

Before we walked out, Paul's arm around my waist, Ashleigh grabbed my arm and smiled.

"Congratulations. Mine's a boy."

"Good." I laughed. "I'll see you soon."

Paul led me outside and helped me get into the car. He turned it on, and then put a hand on my stomach.

"I'm going to have a baby girl," he whispered, still rubbing my stomach. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered, and then sighed. "So how do you really know Ashleigh?"  
"She used to live here, and then she moved into a tribe in up-state Washington, the Cheon tribe. They're a pack of wolves as well."  
"So you've met all of them before?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're really close to most of the tribes in Washington. We have to be close because of all the vampires in the state."  
"Vampires? There are vampires?"

He sighed. "Yeah. There are a lot of them all over the country. We had to get rid of a clan moving south. That's why we were gone for so long."

"So you kill vampires?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say we're the protectors. We make sure that humans are safe."

"You're going to protect me?"

"Baby. I'm always going to protect you from everything, no matter what happens. I would die for you baby."  
"Aw Paul," I cooed. "If you weren't driving right now I'd kiss you so much."

"Oh really?" He pulled over into the parking lot of a Wendy's and stopped the car. He kissed me roughly and fell on top of me. I kissed him back just as roughly. It wasn't the most romantic place to make out, so I stopped him.

"Paul, let's do this when we get home."

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine."  
"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too baby." He kissed me softly. "But we are continuing this when we get to my house."  
"Alright," I sighed. "I'll let it happen, but no sex."

"Wasn't planning on it, baby," He smirked. "Just want some kisses."

"Okay."

When we got to his house he led me inside. His brother, Jeremy, was sitting on the couch, watching the game.

"Well hello there, love birds," he cooed.

"We'll be in my room," Paul told him.

He brought me up to his room and we made out for at least an hour.

"Paul!" Jeremy screamed. "There's someone here to see you!"

Paul growled and got off me. I was breathing heavily and I was sure my face was red.

"What do you want?"  
Paul ran downstairs, and I followed him. It was Embry, and he was almost crying.

"Payton's gone," he whispered. "She left last night. She didn't even say good bye."

"Shit dude," Paul was breathless. "I don't know what to say. Come on in." He looked at me. "Cameryn, do you want Jeremy to take you home?" I nodded. "Alright, Jeremy, can you do that?"

"Sure dude." He put his arm around me. "Let's go darling."

I slipped out of Jeremy's grasp and ran into Embry's am. He held me close and kissed the top of my forehead.

The truth was, I would miss Payton too. We had gotten to be close friends, and without her it would just be weird. I missed her already.

"Thanks guys," he whispred.

"C'mon, Cameryn," Jeremy called. "Let's go."

I let go of Embry and walked over to Jeremy. He put his arm around me again and led me outside to the car.

When he climbed in he smiled at me and put the car into drive.

"So what's the sex?" he asked.

"What?" I questioned.

"What's the baby?" he laughed. "A boy or a girl?'

"Oh," I laughed with him. "I get it. It's a girl."

"She's going to be spoiled rotten," he laughed. "Paul is never going to let her go. She's going to get every little thing she desires."

"That's true," I agreed. "That is, if I let him do that."

"He'll find a way around you," he assured me.

"Sure. Whatever you say."

"So here's your house," he replied.

"Thanks for the ride." I climbed out of the truck. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," he called back. "Bye."

With that I walked to the door and went inside.


	9. Ashleigh Visits

After a while Embry finally told us why Payton left. Her mom felt it was better for Payton to live in an environment with a relative instead of one in La Push. She said it would bring back too many bad memories for Payton to live in La Push. I thought that was a load of bull shit. Why would Payton's mom give up custody of her daughter to a single man when she was happy in La Push with Emily and Sam? She was the happiest I had ever seen her.

But there was only so much mourning I could do for Payton when I had to worry about my own baby. I was finally eating healthy, even though it sickened me to do so. I was seeing my counselor regularly, and she really helped me stop what I was doing. She made me think of my family and friends, and how much it would hurt them if they knew that I was doing that to myself. I agreed; there would be so much drama if the others found out I was bulimic.

Paul and I went shopping to get all the baby stuff that we needed. We bought almost everything pink; pink high chair, pink clothes, pink bows for her hair, pink crib, pink toys, and even a pink pacifier. This baby girl was going to grow up around pink so much that it would have to be her favorite color.

We also finally decided on a name. We thought it would be cool to combine our names for the first name, so we chose Pamryn (thanks Ashleighbabe). For the middle name we chose Danika for the middle name because it is Slavic for "morning star" (thanks FairyNinjaPrincess). This baby was going to be our star, and the name just fit perfectly. Pamryn Danika Reece would be our baby girl, and we would love her to death.

Before I realized it I almost forgot that Ashleigh was even around. I was going through my phone numbers when I realized that I had her number. So, immediately, I called her and asked her to come down to La Push. It was only a thirty minute drive away, so she said she would come as long as she could bring her fiancé, Dakota. I accepted without hesitation. It was really nice to have a friend who was going through the same thing that I was. It was hard to be having a baby at such a young age, but knowing someone else that was going through it made things a lot easier.

"Cameryn!" my dad called. "There's someone here to see you!"

Quickly, I dropped my stuff and pulled on a jacket before rushing downstairs. There Ashleigh stood, holding the hand of a man who looked like he was at least twenty-five. I already knew that the werewolf gene made the boys look older, but this man looked almost like Sam. I was surprised, but this didn't stop me from hugging Ashleigh immediately.

"Hey darling!" she greeted. "How are the two girls doing?"  
I patted my stomach. "We're great. Almost five months in."

"This is my fiancé, Dakota," she introduced.

I shook his hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

"I've met your boyfriend, Paul," he told me. "Our packs are very close."  
"So I've heard," I laughed. "Jacob has a new imprint, and he hasn't told her yet that they're werewolves, so if you could keep that on the down low, that'd be great."  
"I must abide by the pack rules," he said simply.

"So, what are we doing today?" Ashleigh asked.

"Well, we could go down to the beach," I said. "It's a little chilly out, but it's still really fun to go. The boys are going cliff diving."

"Cliff diving?" she asked. "Are they idiots or just stupid?"  
"Both," I laughed.

"It's not that dangerous,' Dakota added. "We do it all the time when we're down here."

"You're an idiot," Ashleigh laughed.

"Our packs should get together sometime," Dakota suggested. "You can get together with the other mates."  
"We should wait until Taya knows about the werewolves," I said. "Or at least until your girls know not to mention the werewolf thing around her."

"Our girls can control themselves," he assured me. "And our men do too."  
"Good," I replied. "So what do you guys want to do?"  
"Going down to the beach sounds good," Ashleigh said. "I didn't bring my suit though; I'm too fat to even put something on."

"Stop it," Dakota growled. "This bump on your stomach is beautiful."

"Don't worry," I said. "Paul tells me the same thing."

"Even though it's not true," Ashleigh laughed.

"It is true," Dakota fought.

"While you two fight, I'm going to call Paul and tell him to get his ass over here."  
I went upstairs, grabbed my cell phone, and called Paul. He said he would meet us at the beach in ten minutes.

I went back downstairs and saw Dakota and Ashleigh sitting on the couch. Keyanna must've let them in; she was in the kitchen with my dad.

"So do you guys want to go down there now? Paul's going to meet us down there in ten minutes."

Ashleigh lifted her head off of Dakota's chest and smiled. "Sure, sounds good."

"Alright, let's go. Do you guys need anything?"  
Dakota shook his head and picked Ashleigh up to put her on her feet. "We're good."

"Okay. Take separate cars?"  
"You can ride with us," Dakota offered.

"Thanks," I replied. "Well, let's go."

We drove down to the beach where I saw Paul's car. He was waiting for us when we got there.

As soon as we parked I ran out and gave Paul a huge kiss. Just seeing Ashleigh and Dakota cuddle was enough to make me miss Paul.

"The rest of the pack is coming," he told me.

Ashleigh and Dakota came up behind me. Paul greeted them both, and then started talking.

"So, do you want to come cliff diving?" Paul asked.

Dakota smirked. "Of course I do."

Ashleigh and I looked at each other with unsure eyes. They were idiots, we knew it, and it was hilarious.

After watching them cliff dive for a while, I heard someone come up behind me. Embry picked me up by the waist and spun me around.

"Oh my God, Ashleigh!" Kim cooed, giving her a hug. "It's so good to see you again!"

Embry kept his grasp on me. "Hey Ash. What's new?"

"Not much, Embry," she laughed. "It's good to see you too."

Jared, Quil, and Jacob greeted Ashleigh as an old friend they hadn't seen since they were seven. Taya was a little confused, so she staid by Embry and I.

"Oh, Taya, this is Ashleigh," Jacob introduced. "She's been our friend ever since we were little."

Taya smiled. "It's so nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Ashleigh said.

"So I hear you got a bun in your oven," Jared laughed. "Just like our little Cam-Bam."

"Yep," she laughed. "Got two more months left until this belly pops."

"So where is your lover?" Jacob asked.

Dakota and Paul came swimming up to the shore. He gave Ashleigh a big, wet hug. Paul did the same thing with me.

"It's so good to be back," Ashleigh laughed. "It's good to be back."


	10. Dresses

I was so excited. My eighteenth birthday was coming up soon, and senior ball was just around the corner. That meant we had to go dress shopping. My dress and accessories were going to be my eighteenth birthday present, so I could spend as much money as I possibly wanted to. Kim, Taya, and I planned a day together to buy dresses in Port Angeles.

The day we went we made sure all the guys were doing something. They weren't allowed to see our Senior Ball dresses even if they begged. Our Senior Ball dresses were a secret until the day of the dance.

We all took Kim's old Volvo to Port Angeles. We had lunch first at a restaurant called South of The Border. It was a Mexican restaurant, and we all loved Mexican, so it was okay. We talked about our relationships, how much we missed Payton, and just regular day things. We laughed loudly and talked like we had never talked before. It was fun to spend a girl's day out. We would spend another day like this when it was actually time for the dance. We would get our hair, nails, and make-up done. It would be a blast.

When we were done with lunch we went to a store called Blossom's and chose out some dresses.

"I really like this one," Taya announced. "It makes my butt look good."

Kim laughed. "It looks great, darling."

Indeed it did. It was a pink, tank-top style type of dress. The skirt was straight and long. It was encrusted with jewels around the breasts. It was adorable, and it did make her butt look good.

"I love this one," Kim told me.

It looked great on her. It was a dark blue dress in a halter form. It was straight like Taya's and just as cute as hers. I really liked it a lot.

"I don't know about this one."  
I was wearing a white, strapless dress. It had a pink strip of cloth right bellow my breasts. It did a good job at hiding my baby bump, but it still showed. I hated the bump so much. It made me feel fat and ugly, even though everyone told me that baby bump was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. I highly disagreed, but couldn't say much about it.

"Oh my God, Cameryn," Kim cooed. "You look great!"  
"Yeah," Taya agreed. "I really like that on you."  
"it doesn't do a good enough job at hiding my bump," I said.

"But why would you want to hide it?" Kim came over and put her hand on my stomach. "I wish I had a badge of honor like this. I would wear it proudly."

"I do wear it proudly," I replied. "I just hate getting weird looks at school. They look at me like I'm a freaking slut."

"You're not a slut," Taya told me. "I promise. I've seen sluttier girls than you."  
"But they're not pregnant." I looked at myself in the mirror. "I am."

The bump on my belly was getting bigger than ever. I couldn't believe how being pregnant made me so ugly. My feet were starting to swell, I was sweating horribly, and I was always hungry. Keyanna tried to keep me on a diet, but whenever I went out I got the biggest thing I possibly could. I hated being pregnant.

But, indeed, it was my own stupid fault. If Paul and I had used birth control we might not be in this mess. Then again, it could've not been my fault at all. It could've been Jeremy's fault, but I didn't want that to happen. I kept telling myself that the baby was Paul's, but I knew that there was a slight possibility that the baby could be Jeremy's. It was always in the back of my mind.

"Being pregnant is a miracle," Kim reminded me. "Not a sin."

"It is for me," I replied. "I'm not even married."  
"That doesn't mean anything."

"It does to me."

"Don't worry about it," Taya told me. "You're getting that dress, and that's final."

"Fine," I sighed. "Let's go get changed."  
We got changed and bought our dresses. We would buy jewelry later, which didn't matter much to me. I hated when girls put on tiaras to prom or wore too much jewelry. I was a simple girl with simple rules.  
When I got home it was dark. There were no lights on inside, and no cars in the driveway.

"Here you go," Kim said, handing me my bag. "Have fun."  
"Thanks," I muttered. "I sure will.'

I climbed out of the car, and she drove away. I took out the key to the house and opened the door. There were candles lit inside, and a card on the coffee table.

_Cameryn, _it read, _follow the rose petals for a surprise._

So, I did as the note said. I followed the roses on the floor. The rose petals were red, just like my favorite color. They led up the stairs and to my bedroom. I stopped, because I couldn't see the door handle. Once I found it I opened the door.

The petals led to my bed. I sat down on it and looked around my room. There were vanilla scented candles (my favorite); they smelt divine. I loved it so much.

Slowly, the door to my closet opened. I almost jumped when I saw a man walk out, but it was just Paul. He was in a tuxedo: the sexiest thing a man can wear.

"Hey baby," he whispered, bending down to kiss me. I kissed him back. Finally, after twelve or so minutes, I pulled away.

"So, what's all this about?" I asked.

"I have a very important question for you."

He bent down on one knee and reached into his pocket. Tears streamed down my face as I realized what was happening. He did it in the most romantic way possible.

"Cameryn Maria Jenson, mother of my daughter and love of my life, will you marry me?"

I jumped into his arms and screamed. "YES OH YES! Paul! I love you so much!"  
He chuckled. "I love you too baby."

We kissed as he lay me down gently on the bed. He climbed on top of me and started devouring my neck. I let him do whatever he wanted. I was engaged! That meant I had to plan for a wedding! What was I going to do with a pregnancy and a wedding?


	11. Port Madison: Pt 1

Paul and I decided on a wedding date. It was after I would have my baby so I didn't have to freak out about finding a wedding dress that would fit over my massive stomach. It was already March when we decided when it would happen, which meant it was only six more months away in September. It would be an outdoor wedding down in Seattle. We were praying that it wouldn't rain. Usually in September it was still hot, so that gave us hopes that it wouldn't rain.

When I told everyone else, they flipped. I tried texting Payton about the wedding, but she didn't respond. I waited a day or two until I realized there was no sense in waiting for her. Everyone else was so excited about the wedding, and I wished Payton could be too. She was one of my best friends until she moved.

We weren't going to do any of my dress plans until after I gave birth to my baby girl. She would be the "flower girl" for my wedding. I wanted to wait because I would burn off that baby fat in no time.

I also told Ashleigh, and decided that I was going to invite their whole pack to the wedding. I hadn't exactly met them all yet, but I was going to soon. They invited us up to their reserve for a cook out/barbeque. It would be fun; I had never really been to a barbeque like that. Our whole pack was invited, but since Taya didn't know about the werewolves, Jacob decided to take her to Seattle for the day, incase something did slip. Embry, Quil, Jared, Kim, Emily, and Sam were still coming with Paul and I, though. It would be fun to finally meet the rest of Ashleigh's pack, especially since Ashleigh and Dakota were such cool people. Their tribe had to be just as amazing as they were.

Everyone started getting ready to go up to Port Madison, where the Cheon tribe lived. I wasn't exactly excited to drive four hours away from La Push, but I was excited to see Ashleigh and her tribe. It would be a fun experience to meet a new tribe.

We left around noon to get to Port Madison at about four. They probably wouldn't start cooking until six or seven. That gave us an hour or so to visit before the party really got started. I wanted to get there as soon as possible without any distractions or interruptions.

We were in the car driving, listening to the radio. Paul had one had on the steering wheel and the other one on my stomach. He loved the baby, even though she wasn't born yet.

I stared at my ring that shone back at me. It was a beautiful, twelve-karat diamond ring. It was simple, yet beautiful. I loved it with all my heart. It was the thing that would connect Paul and I for the rest of our lives. I never realized how in love I was with Paul until he asked me to marry him. We really would be together forever. All that imprinting stuff was true. He was everything I wanted and needed. I loved him so much; I could barely stand it. He was my entire life, my breath, my body, and my soul. How could I live without him?

"You like it?" Paul asked, snapping me back to reality.

I looked over at him. "What, the ring?" He nodded. "Of course I

love it. It's amazing."  
"I tried to pick out the best one that I could," he told me. "I really wanted you to be happy with it."  
"I am happy with it. Actually, I'm ecstatic with it."

"We're almost to Port Madison," he informed me.

I nodded. "That's great."

He looked at me strangely.

"What?"

"Aren't you excited? You get to see Ashleigh again."

"I am excited," I fought. "That's why I said that's great, because it is great. It's super duper."

"Okay," he mused, and then turned up the radio.

"Ow that hurts my ears," I whined.

He pouted his lips. "Aw, my poor princess."

I glared at him. "Just because I have sensitive ears doesn't mean you can make fun of me."

"I can make fun of you all I want to," he said matter-of-factly. "And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you will never leave me."

"That's debatable."

He looked at me and made puppy dog eyes. "Ouch. That hurts, right here," he pointed to his chest, "right where my heart used to be before you ripped it out and did the Mexican hat dance on it."  
"My poor princess," I cooed, kissing his cheek. "I will never leave you."

He smirked. "I knew you wouldn't'."

We got to Port Madison at four fifteen. It was cloudy outside, but I didn't mind too much. I hoped it wouldn't rain, because the rain would just make my pregnant self look even more fat because my clothes would be wet.

"Cameryn!" Ashleigh squealed once she saw me. She hugged me warmly and kissed my cheek. I hugged her back just as warmly and pet her stomach.

"How are you doing?" I asked, still petting her stomach.

"I'm doing good," she laughed. "I'm due in four weeks."

"That's so great," I replied. "I'm due in four months."

"We can have a play group!" she giggled. "It'll be so much fun. My friends Jessica and Elizabeth are having babies as well. Another little girl and a little boy."

"Great! It'll be so much fun."

"Why hello, Paul," she greeted. "Didn't recognize you there." She went over and gave him a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Ashleigh," he chuckled.

I saw Dakota from far away, and he started walking towards us. Paul also noticed Dakota and let go of Ashleigh quickly. She looked at him strangely, but then saw Dakota. He came and put his arm around her.

"Hello, Paul, Cameryn." He nodded in acknowledgement. "Where is the rest of your pack?'

Paul wrapped his arm around me. "They're coming."

For some reason the boys were always hostile around each other, especially if one was touching the other's mate. I guessed it had something to do with authority and dominance, but I didn't care too much. As long as they weren't beating each other up I was okay with a little hostility.

"Would you like to go meet the rest of the pack, Cameryn?" Dakota continued.

I nodded. "I'd love to."

"C'mon!"

Ashleigh took my hand and dragged me over to the rest of the people. There was a fire burning. The girls were laughing and the men were wrestling with each other.

"Guys," Dakota started. Everyone stopped. "This is Cameryn, and you know her mate, Paul."

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you."  
"Cameryn, this is Jason and his mate Elizabeth. Then there's Kellan and his mate Rebecca. This is Terance and his mate Jessica. There's also Marcus and his mate Hannah. Finally there's Greg and his mate Sarah."

I could tell that the men weren't happy to see Paul again. It didn't surprise me, because Paul could have a really bad temper if he wanted to. Paul had a firm hold on my waist and kept me close to him. I tried to smile at everyone. I shook all their hands and introduced myself. The girls were so nice, and the men were just as friendly.

Finally, Kim and Jared arrived. After that Quil, Embry, Sam, and Embry arrived. The men were much nicer to him than they were to Paul. They knew to respect Paul and Emily because they were the alphas. I didn't know if Dakota was the true alpha or not. All I knew was that he acted like one. He took care of all the guys just like Sam did.

After a while I got some time alone with the girls. The pregnant girls were sitting down on the bench, and the non-pregnant girls were standing. Emily was over with Sam and the rest of the boys.

"So, you're with Paul?" Jessica asked me. I nodded.

"I heard he's got a bad temper," Hannah said.

"He's really a sweet guy," I replied. "He does have a bad temper though. But you know how it is with imprinting. They'll be whatever you need them to be. He's never lost his temper with me before."

"He has with one of our guys," Rebecca informed me. "He and Jason got into a huge fight. Both alphas had to get in on it."

"Yeah, I was there," Elizabeth whispered.

"Me too," Kim added.

"I'm sure that was hard for you." I reached up and rubbed her arm. "Paul can be an ass hole, but he's my ass hole, ya know?"

"I guess," Jessica shrugged. "Not saying all of our guys can't be ass holes."

"Yeah, Jason's got just as bad of a temper as Paul does," Elizabeth stated.

"The only one who's really quiet is Sarah's mate, Greg, huh, Sarah?"

I could already tell Sarah was a quiet girl. She hadn't said much in the conversation, which was okay with me, but it was a little odd. All of the girls were so talkative.

"So, what are you having?" Jessica asked.

Ashleigh started rubbing my stomach. "It's a girl."

"We're so happy to have a baby girl in the tribe," Kim added.

"What if she's a wolf?" Hannah asked.

"That'd be kinda cool," I laughed. "I just want my baby girl to be happy and healthy. It's not like she's born a wolf."

"Too true," Jessica laughed back. "When are you giving birth?"  
"In July or August," I replied.

"I'm due then too!"

"I'm gonna have my baby before you!" Ashleigh teased.

Jessica stuck out her tongue.

"What about you, Elizabeth?" I asked.

"I'm due in September," she replied.

"That's cool. I can't wait to have another baby in La Push."

"Actually," Kim started. "I'm pregnant."

"What?!?!?" I squealed. "I'm so happy for you!"  
I got up as quickly as I could with my fat stomach and hugged her.

"Congratulations," Ashleigh laughed. "You're having a baby too?'

"Yes ma'am," she laughed. "I'm so excited."

"Me too," I smiled. "Finally another pregnant woman."

Kim laughed and shook her head. "Yes, another fat one."

I hugged her again and rubbed her stomach.


	12. Port Madison: Pt 2

"So how far along are you?" Hannah asked.

"Two months," Kim told her. "I'm so happy. And guess who else is pregnant?"

"Not Emily too," I whined. "We're going to have three emotional, fat women walking around La Push."

"It'll be fun!" Kim hugged me. "I'm going to the doctor's on Sunday to get a sonogram."

"That's cool," I replied. "So girls, can we get phone numbers? I'd like for us to go to Seattle or Olympia for a day to shop."  
"That sounds like so much fun!" Jessica squealed. "Of course. Here's mine."

We all exchanged phone numbers. They were all sweet girls, and I cared for each and every one, even though I barely knew them. They were so great to be around: smart, funny, and pretty. The guys, on the other hand, were crude and, well, guys. I was so used to the guys back home that it didn't really bother me, but it was still disgusting.

"Look at those fools," Elizabeth laughed. They were wrestling around in the mud.

"That's one guy who won't be hugging me," I laughed. The girls laughed with me.

"Go tell your fool to cut it out," Jessica told me.

"You're just jealous because Paul's kicking Terance's ass," I giggled.

"Yeah, well…" She paused for a good five seconds. "You're right. Paul is kicking his ass."

We talked for a while longer until Quil came over and picked me up. It was obvious he missed Claire, and was looking for some attention.

"Put me down," I squealed. He shrugged and sat down with me in his lap.

"I'm surprised Paul let's you do that," Jessica said.

Quil looked at her strangely. "We're all really close. Paul doesn't mind if I touch little Cameryn because he knows I wouldn't do anything. Besides, someone needs to keep her warm; her boyfriend's all covered in mud."  
"Aw thanks Quil." I snuggled into his chest.

"Hey!" Kimmy pouted her lips.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Quil moved me to one leg and made Kimmy sit on the other. "So how are you girls?"

"I'm doing fabulous," Ashleigh laughed. "And yourself?"

"Great," Quil laughed back.

"When are we eating?" Hannah asked. "I'm starved."

"You're starved?" Elizabeth questioned. "Try carrying another life and then tell me you're starved."  
"Don't worry about it, Elizabeth," Rebecca said. "Calm down."

"So when are we eating?" Hannah asked again.

"Probably in thirty minutes or so," Quil answered. "Once they're done wrestling in the mud."

"Let me go get Paul and Terance showered off, and then we'll eat." Ashleigh stood up and walked over to the guys. She was truly head bitch; she acted like it.

She started yelling at the boys to get up. It was funny to watch, especially since they listened to her. They both got up, shook hands, and Paul was declared the winner. Even though the fights were stupid and pointless, I was proud to call myself his mate. He was strong, and he conquered any challenge you put in front of him. He was everything I wanted, even if he did have a bad temper and liked to show off. He was my polar opposite, but you know what they say: opposites attract.

Paul started walking over to the rest of the girls and i. I smiled at him, but stopped him when he tried to hug me.

"There's no way you're hugging me with muddy clothes on," I told him. "Go take a shower."  
He flipped his hair and mud flew off it. The mud barely missed Sarah.

"Paul!" I squealed, completely mortified. "You almost hit Sarah!"

"It's okay," Sarah whispered.

"No it isn't." I turned to him. "Paul, go take a shower, NOW."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, your majesty."

He walked over to the house without touching me, which was good. I didn't want to have to take a shower in Port Madison, especially in the house filled with a bunch of guys. Everyone was getting ready to go inside and get food. It was starting to rain, so we needed everyone inside.

Quil picked me up and carried me inside. He sat me down on his lap after he sat down on a couch. The Red Socks game was on. I cuddled up to his chest. It was cold in the house, probably because of the heat of the wolves. I never realized it, but it was probably the same temperature in all the werewolves' houses. It was the body heat of all the wolves that made me not notice the temperature.

"There's my precious baby." Paul came downstairs in fresh clothes. He looked just like his sexy self, which was great.

He picked me up from Quil's lap and sat me down on his own. He kissed the top of my head and stroked my head. I reached up to kiss his lips.

"Ew," Terance came over and sat next to Paul and I. "Keep the PDA at a low."

"Don't make me beat your ass again," Paul growled.

"Paul," I cooed, kissing his cheek. "No beating asses, please."

"Yeah, Paul," Terance teased.

"You either, jack ass," Jessica came from the kitchen and sat on his lap.

Paul looked at Terance and smirked. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Guys were so competitive. I noticed that Terance and Paul were especially competitive. I didn't know what their problem was, but hey had a problem.

"Sorry about him," Jessica apologized.

"Same," I laughed. "They're just so crazy."

Paul and Terance shot a look that I couldn't quite read.

"Stop doing that!" I growled.

"Never." He stuck out his tongue. I reached over and bit it.

"Ow! It needs a kiss now."

"Oh, I'll show you a kiss." I pushed myself on top of him, pressed my lips against his, hard, and shoved my tongue into his mouth. Jessica slapped my leg and was laughing hard. Terance scooted over a little bit.

"Gross!" Terance squealed like a little girl.

"Dinner's ready!" Ashleigh called from the other room.

Paul picked me up and put me on my feet. He kissed my forehead, grabbed my butt, and then walked into the kitchen.

"Hey!" I called. "You can't get away with that!"

But he did.

We left about two hours later. I hugged all the girls, and shook hands with all the boys. I'm sure Paul was glad that I wasn't hugging anyone. Besides, I really didn't get close with any of the guys. It didn't matter much to me that I wasn't close with them, because all I really cared about were Paul and the girls. They were sweet, and it would be nice to keep in touch with them.

I fell asleep in the car as we drove back to La Push. Paul was playing something calm and soothing on the radio, so immediately I fell asleep. I had a nice visit, but it was tiring. The baby took a lot of my stamina away. It sucked, but I didn't mind too much. I hated being pregnant, but I would love my baby when she was born. She would be my life.


	13. Fight 1

I awoke the next morning in Paul's bed. I rolled over on my side and bumped into something hard and rough. I reached out my hand to feel it, and realized it was Paul.

"Hello to you too baby," Paul chuckled, taking my hand and kissing it. "I'd appreciate if you didn't touch me there this early in the morning."

"Sorry," I yawned.

"It's alright."

I ran my fingers over his bare chest and kissed it softly. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms tighter around my little body. He was very protective of me, especially since I was pregnant. I was carrying his baby, which I believed he felt was even more important than me.

"Baby, you're amazing," he whispered. I closed my eyes and let myself melt into his body. He was so comfortable, and warm compared to the rest of the room.

"I love you," I whispered back. He hugged me close and leaned down to kiss my forehead. I caught his lips with mine, and we were locked in a passionate kiss. I let his tongue slide in and engulf my mouth. I loved his kisses so much that I would die for them.

"I love you too," he mumbled against my lips. He ran his hands up and down my side as he continued to make-out with him. I held his face with my hands.

After an hour or so of making-out and rolling around on the bed, Paul stopped our actions. He was sure that someone would wake up and hear what we were doing. His parents weren't supposed to know that I spent the night.

"Wanna go out for breakfast?" he asked. I nodded.

He dressed me in a pair of sweat pants and a big t-shirt. I looked like crap, and it bothered me. Paul kissed the top of my head and then got changed as well. He didn't have many clothes, which surprised me. Then again, he usually never wore any clothes. He just walked around in a pair of jeans a lot of the time.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, kissing me.

"Are you kidding?" I held onto the big t-shirt I was wearing. "I look beautiful in this?"

"You always look beautiful," he continued. "But I don't like that shirt on you.'

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because it doesn't show off your baby bump."

"That's the only good thing about this outfit," I laughed half-heartedly.

"No, you're baby bump is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he cooed. "I can't wait until you have another one."

"Another one?"

He looked surprised. "Yeah, of course. I at least want two more."

My eyes widened. "Two more? How about no more?"

"Baby, you should at least consider it."

"Yeah, well, you're not the one who has to push a baby out of your private area," I growled.

"Please baby." He kissed me, but I pushed him away.

"You can't be expecting two more babies," I continued to growl.

"I can and I will."

"No, you won't."

He grabbed me by the shoulders. "Yes, I fucking will. You're having two more babies whether you like it or not."

"Fine, then we just won't have sex." I smirked. "How's that?"

"Then I'll force you," he growled. "I'll get you artificially inseminated."

"How are you going to do that?" I asked. "Drug me?"

"Maybe," he growled. "We're at least having one more baby."

"We haven't even had this one!" I almost screamed.

He covered my mouth with his hand. "Shut up. You'll wake up my parents."

"I don't give a shit about your parents," I said, my voice muffled by his hand. "Let me go." I picked up my clothes. "I'm leaving."

He locked the door and pushed me back. "No, you're not."

I pushed forward. "Yes I am."

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Are you out of your mind? It's cold outside, and you're not leaving this house without me."

"I'll leave this house whenever I God damn feel like it," I growled.

"Not if I'm in the way." With one push he had me on the bed, and in the next second he was on top of me. I struggled under his grasp, I kicked, and I hit. Nothing worked.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

He put his hand over my mouth again. "Would you shut your God dammed mouth?"

I screamed, and Paul finally let go of me.

"Fine," he growled. "Get out of here."

I got up as quickly as possible, grabbed my things, unlocked the door, and stormed out.

(Paul's POV)

I had never fought that bad with Cameryn ever before. I didn't want to fight with her, but she was just so irritating. She knew I wanted more kids, and she just totally ignored what I wanted.

I fell back on my bed with a loud sigh. I walked over to the wall and punched it.

A few minutes later Jeremy came into my room.

"What went on, dude?" he asked.

"Cameryn and I are over," I growled. "I wanted more babies, but she didn't. We got into a huge fight and she barged out."

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. It was Jared.

I answered the phone. "What's up?"

"Where's Cameryn?" Jared asked.

"She left," I growled. "I don't know where she is."

"Dude, there are vampires in the area."

"What?" I yelled.

"There are vampires. Dude, get in your car now and find her. She couldn't have gone too far. I'll get in mine. She should be half way home by now."  
"Shit." I hung up the phone and ran down to my car. I started it and went full speed.

(Cameryn's POV)

The five minute walk to my house was long and tedious since I was pregnant. I had to waddle all the way back home, which took about ten minutes instead of five. I hated it.

When I looked behind me a black Corvet was pulling up. I started to walk faster, but the car sped up. I kept looking behind me.

The car slowed down as soon as it got right beside me. I tried walking faster, but I couldn't walk faster than a Corvet.

"Hey baby," one of the boys sneered. "What's a little girl like you doing walking around in the cold?"  
"I'm trying to get home," I muttered, hiding my face.

"We can give you a ride," the other guy said.

"No thanks."

Suddenly, the car stopped and the guys got out. There were four instead of just the two that spoke to me. They were all unbelievably gorgeous, and, if I wasn't so upset, I would've been magically drawn to them. They were so hot.

"Come on baby," one leered. "Just come with us."

"No." I backed up, but I ran right into one of the guys. When I looked up at him I saw something that I couldn't believe. There were fangs.

"I'm gonna go."

I tried walking away, but another one grabbed me.

Quickly, seven more cars pulled up, and I noticed four of them. The rest of the guys got out, including four people I had never met before.

"Let go of her," Paul growled, stepping forward. "You're out of your territory, leeches"  
"I believe we can do whatever we want." The man pushed me to the car and one held me back. "Especially to vulnerable little humans."

Suddenly, Paul lunged at the vampire and ripped his head off. Blood squirted everywhere. The rest of the werewolves joined in and attacked the nearest vampire. They had all changed into their wolf forms, ripping apart any vampire they could get their hands on.

Then, Sam changed back to his wolf form, picked me up, and threw me into his truck. I staid there until there was nothing but blood left on the floor.

Paul didn't say a word to me. He simply got back into his truck and drove off.

"Don't worry about him," Sam assured me. "He's just furious. He needs to blow off some steam."

"He and I got into a fight," I told him. "He's upset with me."

"He could never be upset with you. He's probably just upset with himself. Now come on, let's get you over to my place so Emily can clean you up."  
I realized I was covered in blood.

"Sam," I whispered. "Thanks for saving me."  
"It's no problem. I really don't mind saving an imprint. You're part of the family, whether you like it or not."

I smiled. "Thanks.'

He smiled back at me. "Anytime, kid." He reached into the pack and pulled out a pair of pants. I hadn't realized he was naked.

"Just let me get changed and then we'll go," he informed me.

"Okay," I whispered.

He got back into the car and turned it on. It was so nice to feel the heat of the car hit me. I missed the heat of Paul.

"We'll be there soon."  
I nodded my head. This was going to be a long day.


	14. MakeUp

When we got to their house, Emily was up and waiting in the living room. She saw me and gasped.

"Oh Cameryn," she whispered. "What did you get on yourself?"

"Some vampires were trying to attack her," Sam told her. "You know, those ones we were looking for. We had to kill them, and she happened to get in the way."

"And why doesn't Paul have you?" Emily asked.

"He and I got in a fight," I informed her quietly.

"Oh, well, I'm always here to help." She got up from the couch and hugged me. "Now let's go get you some fresh clothes."  
We went upstairs and into her bedroom. She had to give me one of Sam's t-shirts because none of her shirts would fit over my stomach. She gave me a pair of pajama pants to go with the shirt. I was nice and comfortable.

"I'll have these washed for you soon," she told me. "Are they Paul's?"

I nodded.

"Well, I'll give it back to him next time he comes over." She folded them up and threw them into her laundry hamper. "Are you hungry?"

I nodded again.

"I'll make you some pancakes, if you want."  
"Of course, Emily," I said. "I'd love some pancakes."  
When we got back downstairs everyone was sitting in the kitchen, everyone except Paul.

"Cameryn," Sam spoke up. "I'm sorry I haven't introduced you to the rest of the pack. This is Seth, Leah, Brady, and Collin."

"Hi," I whispered, crossing my arms over my chest.

Leah rolled her eyes at me, and then looked away. Seth smiled warmly at me. Brady and Collin did the same.

"Cameryn," Jared called. "Come here."

He opened his arms for me; I immediately took his offer. I sat in his lap and cuddled to his chest. I was so upset that I could cry. Paul was my life, and I had just left him.

"We need more patrolling," Sam started. "We've been too loose about who is on patrol."

"Get the bitch out of here," Leah growled. "She's not part of this."

"Don't talk to me like that," I got up from Jared's lap. "Just because I'm not a fucking wolf doesn't mean I'm not important. Try getting attacked by a bunch of fucking vampires and then tell me to get out."  
"Unlike you, I'm not helpless," Leah snorted.

"Girls, cut it out," Sam spoke up. "Leah, if you're going to attack our victim then you can get the fuck out."  
She crossed her arms over her chest and sunk into her chair. She was defeated, and I was happy about it.

"Like I was saying, we need everyone we can get on patrol."  
Suddenly, the door opened, and Paul walked in. He looked upset, but I didn't care. I looked away from him as he sat down across from Jared and I.

"Nice of you to show up, Reece," Leah chuckled.

"I had some shit to take care of real fast," he growled. "Sorry Sam."

"It's fine, but as I was saying, we need everyone on patrol. That means no free nights for a while. The Cullens were supposed to warn us, but I spoke with them. Even they are patrolling Forks to make sure there are no more vampire attacks. That means we need to follow in their footsteps. Paul, Leah, and Seth, I want you to go on patrol now."

"I have stuff to deal with," Paul grumbled.

"I don't care," Sam growled. "We all have personal things to deal with. You'll go on patrol whether you like it or not."  
"Fine," Paul got up and walked out.

"What's his problem?" Embry asked.

"We broke up," I told him.

"You what?" he yelled.

"We fought, and broke up."  
"That's pathetic," he snorted. "You guys should just work it out."

"It's his fault," I growled.

"You just got to put him in his place," Leah told me. "He deserves to be yelled at.'

I shot her a dirty look. "I did yell at him. I screamed and he finally just let me go."

"He let you go?" Jacob asked. "What an idiot."  
"At least I didn't wake up his parents," I sighed. "I felt so bad, but I just couldn't stand being with him."  
"You finally see who he truly is," Seth laughed. "An over-protective, angry bastard."

"Shouldn't you go now?" Sam growled. "You're not helping."

"Fine," Seth got up. "Good luck, Cameryn."

"Yeah," Leah agreed. "See ya, bitch."

When they left I turned to Jared. "Why is she so evil?"

"It's in her blood," Jared laughed. "Don't take it personal."

"Okay," I whispered, cuddling back into his chest. I was tired, alone, and helpless. The vampire attack scared the shit out of me, and Paul not being there wasn't a good thing for my health either. I needed him to help me raise this baby, but I couldn't do it; I couldn't agree to have more kids just so he and I could get back together. That wasn't me.

After a while Jared, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Brady, and Collin moved into the living room. I staid in the kitchen with Emily, who had made me pancakes like I had asked. She was so sweet to me, even though we weren't that close. She was sweet to all the imprints, even the newest addition, Taya. We were all happy to be in her presence every time we saw her.

By noon I had moved into the living room with the rest of the gang. I lay in Embry's arms that time, because I knew he missed his imprint. If I could be his teddy bear and help him feel better, I would do that.

I staid at Sam and Emily's house until nine o'clock at night. Jared, Quil, and Embry went on patrol, and only Seth returned. Leah must've hated being at their house, because she didn't act like she wanted to be there. Seth, on the other hand, hung around the older boys like bees around honey. He wanted to be just like them, and he was going to be.

When I decided to go home, Jared was still out. Jacob offered to give me a ride home. He took me home, gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek, and asked me if I was okay. I nodded in reply and then walked out the door.

I walked up to the doorstep and there was a huge bouquet of at least two dozen red roses. I wondered who left them for just a second, but remembered the only person that would leave them. I opened up the card, and it read: _go upstairs for a surprise. _Honestly, I knew what was going to happen.

I walked upstairs and into my room, but it wasn't Paul that was sitting there. It was another man, a man that I hardly recognized until he spoke.

"Hey Cammy," he greeted. "I heard you were prego."

"Ash?" I asked. "Ash, what are you doing here?"

"I came to congratulate you," he laughed, taking the roses from me. "I heard about it, and saw you around school, but I didn't want to intrude on your life. I was talking to Jared about surprising you, and he told me about the fight you and Paul had. I thought this was the perfect time to cheer you up!" He grabbed my hand. "Let's go!"

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as we ran down the stairs. "Where are we going?"  
"To cheer you up!" he laughed. He parked his car across the street so I wouldn't notice that he was there.

We both climbed into the car and he drove me about fifteen minutes away into Port Angeles. He took me into a restaurant where five people were waiting. Again, I hardly recognized them into they spoke.

"Cammy!" one of the girls squealed.

"Hey Meghan," I laughed. "How are you?"

"Great." She put her hand on my stomach. "How's the baby?"  
"Perfect," I replied. "It's so nice to see you guys. I haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah, well, I told you I had a surprise," Ash laughed.

I greeted Keith, Nate, and Karly. We had a great dinner and laughed along with everything. It was so great to spend time with my old friends. It was kind of hard to see them again, because they reminded me of Jeremy, but I put that aside and had a great time.

It was about ten o'clock at night when I got home. Keyanna and my dad were probably sleeping, and Jared was still on patrol. That meant I had some time to myself before I went to bed.

It would be weird not to sleep in the same bed with Paul that night. I wanted him with me, no matter what would happen. I was still mad at him though, and he would have to do something amazing to make it up to me.

He did.

My room was covered in vanilla scented candles, roses, and rose petals. It was so romantic I almost cried. I couldn't believe he would do that for me.

He was sitting on my bed, waiting for me to come in. He looked up from his gaze when I walked in. I was so breath-taken that he smiled.

"Cameryn," he whispered. "I was wrong, so wrong. I want nothing more than to make you happy, and if only having one kid makes you happy, then that's okay with me. I shouldn't have pushed it on you. It's not my choice; it's yours."  
"Oh Paul," I cooed, grabbing his shirt and pushing his lips on mine. "I love you so much."

We kissed you for a while until I pulled away with heavy breath.

"I'm sorry too," I breathed heavily. "I was being selfish and not thinking about what you want and…."

He put his finger to my lips and shushed me. "No, it's my fault. Don't take any of the blame, baby. It was all me."

"No," I replied. "No, I have some blame too."

"it's my fault," he argued.

"Let's not fight about this," I whispered, still holding his shirt. "I'd rather just spend time with you." I pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him. I cuddled into his chest. "So, how did you do all this?"  
"I got Ash to get your old friends together and take you out so I could put this together," he told me, wrapping his arms around me. "I really wanted to surprise you."  
"Well you did a great job," I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too baby," he whispered back.

And I fell asleep in his arms, just like I loved. I loved him so much I would die for him.

* * *

a/n if you don't remember Keith, Nate, Ash, Karly, and Mehgan, they were friends of Cameryn and Jeremy in This Time We're Not Giving Up (FYI)


	15. Fight 2

Things started getting really quiet in La Push. There were a few doctor's appointments here and there (not only for me), Paul and I went on a few dates, and I talked to Ash a lot. Actually, that was the only really fun thing I was doing. We would hang out, talk, and get back into old times. I really had to thank him for saving my life when Jeremy tried to shoot me. He was the only reason I was alive.

We decided to hang out one day, and I didn't tell Paul. He didn't need to know what I was doing every minute of the day, right? I was sure he wouldn't care too much if I was out and about.

I met Ash at a small restaurant in Forks. He was waiting outside for me with a smile on his face.

"Hey girl," he laughed, hugging me closely. "How are you?"

"Great," I replied with a big smile. "You ready to eat?"

"Of course." He put his arm around me. "How'd you get away from your boy toy?"

"Easy. I didn't tell him."

A waitress sat us down at a table.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" he asked with a laugh. "If he knew I was out with you."  
"Don't be a baby," I laughed, looking over the menu. "So are you paying?"  
"Wouldn't that make this a date?" he asked.

"No, it would make this a pregnant girl's friend was paying for dinner."

"Touché," he laughed. "I guess that means I'm paying."

"Thanks," I smiled at him. "You know, it's great to have you back in my life. I really miss having really good friends that aren't in Paul's freaky group."

"Hey guys!" Karly walked into the room and hugged me from behind. "How are my two favorite people?"  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just heard you guys were having a private dinner." She pulled up a chair.

"It's not a private dinner," Ash growled. "We were just hanging out as friends."  
"Yeah," I agreed. "You can join if you want to."

Ash rolled his eyes. "I think she already decided about joining."

"I just love you too so much," she giggled. "And Nate is coming too. I was supposed to hang out with him here, and, now, we can all hang out together!" She turned to me. "Where's Reece?"

"He's at home, doing something with his friends," I replied. "I decided to go out just like he did."

"Good for you," she laughed. "I thought he would be an over-protective bastard."

"He is," I replied.

"She didn't tell him she was going to be here," Ash told Karly. "She's trying to get me killed."

"Don't worry about it," I assured him. "I'm sure Paul will kill me, not you, and I'm willing to take the consequences."

"Good, because I'm not. Please don't mention my name."

"You can mention mine and Nate's," Karly told me.

"Why can she mention my name?" Nate came from behind Karly and kissed her cheek.

"Because she didn't tell Reece she was going to be here," Karly told him.

"Oooo," Nate teased. "Because Reece is sooo scary."

"Dude, have you seen his buff friends and what they did to us last time Jeremy messed with Cameryn?" Ash asked. "I don't care what you think, but I'm definitely afraid of him."

"Don't worry about it," I told Ash. "Let's just have fun."

And that's what we did.

At about seven o'clock at night I drove myself home. It was hard to drive when I was pregnant, because my stomach always got in my way. I had to push my seat back, but that didn't help because I was short.

When I got home Paul's car was parked outside. I didn't worry too much; he was probably hanging out with Jared until I got home. Sure, I should've told him that I was going out, but I didn't care. He couldn't control my life forever.

I walked inside and put my jacket on the coat hanger. No one was sitting downstairs. I remembered Keyanna and my dad went out for dinner. That meant Jared was somewhere in the house with Marina, and Paul was upstairs in my room. I needed to brace myself.

I got a glass of water before walking upstairs to meet Paul. I walked up slowly and opened my door.

"Hey Paul," I greeted. "How was your time with your friends?"

"It was great," he growled, getting up. "Where were you between six and seven thirty?"  
"Paul," I chuckled. "Calm down. I was just hanging out with my friends, like you were."

"Where were you?" he growled again, taking my wrists and pulling me to him. "Tell me the truth."

"I was with Ash, Nate, and Karly," I replied, gulping in fear.

"Ash." He let go of me and pushed me on top of the bed. "I don't want you anywhere near him."

"You can't decide who I can hang out with!" I screamed.

"You're mine." He climbed on top of me. "And you'll do good to remember it."

"Stop it," I cried. "Paul! Let me go!"  
"I don't want you anywhere near him," he growled again. He kissed my neck and grabbed my breast.

"Paul, stop it!"

I kicked and I screamed. He got off me and fell down to the floor.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

He scared me so much. I didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Get out," I whispered. "Now."

"No," he growled. "I'm sitting here, trying to apologize, and you're fucking kicking me out."

"Paul, please," I whispered. "You're scaring me."

"Why are you so fucking stubborn." He looked at me with angry eyes. "Oh, now I get it. You're afraid I'm gonna phase. I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"Paul," I said a bit louder. "Please leave."

"This isn't over. I want to show you that I won't hurt you."

Suddenly, without warning, he started phasing. I screamed, but then realized no one was there to rescue me. I was all alone, in my bedroom, with a werewolf. That was just perfect.

I climbed onto my bed and took my lamp to hit him incase he came any closer.

Slowly, he did come closer.

"S-stay back," I stuttered. "I-I'm war-warning you.'

Paul came closer and started nuzzling my feet. I pulled them away and hit him with my lamp. He looked at me with scary eyes and swatted the lamp away. I screamed again and started crying.

He continued to nuzzle my feet, and then put half of his body onto the bed. I tried scooting back farther, but I was so close to the wall that it was hurting my back. He cuddled to my legs and started licking them softly. I kept crying.

He looked up at me with sad eyes and continued to lick my legs.

He snuggled his head to my hand and licked it. I pulled it away and held it to my chest.

After about ten minutes I stopped crying. I realized Paul would never hurt me. I rubbed his head with my hand. It looked like he grinned.

He started phasing again. He changed into a human, but he was completely naked.

"I will never hurt you," he whispered, climbing on top of me. "I promise."

"Okay." I looked him up and down. "Do you want some of Jared's clothes?"

He looked at himself. "Yeah, it might be good. The only thing bad about you being pregnant is that we can't have sex."

I smiled and took his hand. "Let's go."


	16. Payton's Visit

After I had seen Paul phase, I was seeing things in a whole different light. I knew more than ever that he wouldn't hurt me, ever. It was still hard, though, to have him scream at me the way he did. He calmed my worst fear, and that was that he couldn't be in control of himself. I finally realized he could be in control.

I told Emily about what had happened, and she was thrilled that I took it well. She knew it was hard for me to see him angry, so it would be harder for me to see him in his werewolf form. She rewarded me with a big breakfast and a few hugs.

But it was still obvious that she missed Payton. We all missed Payton so much, so much that we could barely stand it. I barely saw Embry. He was depressed and alone. I would feel that way too if I lost Paul; I was trying to be sympathetic to his emotions, but it was hard to not see him. He was one of my best friends, and not seeing him was hard.

Then something amazing happened. I was with Emily, and she got a call from Payton's uncle. He asked if Payton could come visit for a day. Of course Emily said yes. Payton would be coming over the next day; I was so happy. She was one of my best friends, and I wanted to see her so badly.

We decided we were going to through a surprise homecoming party for her. There would be cake, and presents, and everything a good party had. Emily was so happy that she was coming, she bought the most expensive pair of jeans she could find for Payton. I wished Emily was my mother.

We continued to plan for the party. I was over at Emily's house when she told me the great news.

"We're going to file a lawsuit," she told me. "Sam and I are going to get Payton back."

My eyes widened with surprise and happiness. "Really?"

That meant she would be in La Push forever, just like Kimmy, and I, and probably Taya. We would be best friends forever, and Payton would never leave us.

"Yeah!" Emily squealed. "Isn't it great?"

"That's amazing!" I replied. "I'm so excited!"  
"If we win, she'll be here with Embry forever," she explained. "We need to have her here for Embry. He's too stressed without her."

"We all are," I agreed.

"Yeah, I miss that kid." She looked down at me. "Will you hand me those streamers?"

"When is she coming again?" I asked.

"She should be coming tomorrow around ten or eleven."

"That means I have to get up early," I whined.

"Yes, you do." She smirked. "I'll have Paul get you up extra early."

"Like he'll wake up before I do," I scoffed.

"I'll make him," Emily laughed. "Now are you gonna give me the streamers or not?"

"Oh." I handed them to her. "Sorry.'

"Thanks," she continued to laugh, and put the streamers up. "I'm so excited to see her."

"Me too."

And the next day we would see Payton.

My alarm clock went off at nine in the morning. I looked over at my phone and slammed my fist on my alarm clock. I had one missed call, and it was from Paul. I called him back.

"Good morning, baby," he cooed. "Are you awake?"

I yawned. "Now I am."

"Good," he laughed. "Emily wanted me to wake you up. Apparently her uncle is taking her cousins to an amusement park, so she'll be here in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" I yelled. "Ohmygod, lemme get dressed!"  
"I'll be over in five," he chuckled. "Love you baby."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and got dressed quickly in jeans and a small t-shirt. I put on little make-up, and ran downstairs. Jared had already left without me (meany).

Paul came for me in five minutes just like he said he would. We drove over to Emily's house and waited for Payton.

There was a ring at the door.

"Okay everyone!" Emily whispered. "Be quiet and hide."

We all hid around the room.

Payton jiggled the handle and opened the door. We all jumped out.

"Surprise!" we yelled. She jumped like it was the scariest thing she had ever seen.

Kimmy ran up to her, and as soon as she was done, I ran up to Payton.

"It's good to have you back kid," I laughed, hugging her tightly.

She smiled back at me. "It's good to be back, kid."

Then Emily and Taya hugged her. Finally, Embry went up and gave her the biggest hug of all. He held her closely. I looked over at Paul and smiled. It was one of the most romantic things I had ever seen.

"Welcome home," Embry whispered.

"I'm not staying here forever," she replied.

"Didn't Emily tell you?" Paul asked. "We're filing a lawsuit."

Her eyes widened. "You are?"

Emily nodded. "Yes. Sam and I can't stand for you to be away from us, so we're filing a lawsuit."  
"You've got to be joking!" she screamed. "Do you know how great this is?"  
Embry smiled. "It's perfect. You'll be back in La Push in no time."

"No," she replied.

Everyone seemed so surprised.

"What?" Embry almost yelled.

"I'm out in seven months," she stuttered. "I mean, it's not worth fighting over me for two months, which is what you're going to get if you get me."

"I don't care." Emily took her from Embry and hugged me. "You're part of this family, and since you're part of this family, you're going to stay with this family."

"Okay," she whispered. "I guess that's fine."

"Fine?" Emily asked. "More like perfect."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Perfect?"  
"Is something wrong, Pay?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just so happy that you guys would go through so much trouble to do all this for me. I really appreciate it guys."

Jared smiled. "It's not a problem. We all got you presents. You wanna go open them?"  
She nodded. "Yeah. That sounds great."

We walked into the living room, where all the presents were. Each of the couples got her something together, but Quil and Embry got her a separate gift.

Emily and Sam got her skinny jeans with jewels on the butt pockets and around the front pockets. Paul and I got her a Bath and Body Works lotion, spray, and body wash. Taya and Jacob got her a Betsy Johnson necklace. Jared and Kim got her a cute, and cheap, Ed Hardy t-shirt. Quil got her a jacket from Wet Seal.

But Embry's gift was the greatest of all.

He had showed it to me before he wrapped it. It was a small diamond ring with a gold band. There was only one diamond, but it was still really expensive for him. They hugged and kissed like the cutest couple. That made me snuggle up to Paul. I wished that I didn't sleep with Paul, because our relationship would still be sweet like Embry and Payton's. I wanted that type of relationship. Since I had given it up to him, he expected more and more. That wasn't something I wanted.


	17. The Beach

After opening presents we decided to go down to the beach. Emily was making a big welcome home dinner for Payton, so we thought it would be best if we staid out of her way.

Embry was the happiest of all to see Payton. We were all happy to see her, but Embry was ecstatic. He kept his arm around her and kissed her at every chance he got.

We rode in different cars, but I decided that I wanted to ride with Payton and Embry. Paul rode in the front with Embry, and I rode in the back with Payton.

"How's the baby?" she asked quietly.

"Great," I laughed. "She's doing amazingly well."

"She?" Payton questioned. "It's a girl?"

"Yeah. We're naming her Pamryn Danika," I told her.

"That's so great." She hugged me. "Congratulations."

"We're also getting married," Paul spoke up.

Her eyes widened with excitement. "You are? When?"

"After I have the baby." I put my hand on my stomach. "And loose all the baby fat."  
"You're not fat," Paul argued.

I shook my head. "You know I am."  
"You're not fat," Payton agreed. "So be quiet."

"I am!" I argued. "Don't deny my fatness!"

Paul reached his hand behind him and put it on my knee. "You are not fat, baby."  
I crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine."

He smiled. "Good."

We got to the beach and got out of the car. The rest of our friends were waiting for us, which meant that we were late, as usual. I got out of the car and ran into Jared's arms.

"Hello to you too," he chuckled. "What can I do you for, kid?"

I snuggled into his chest. "I just wanted a hug."

"She's mine." Paul came over to me and took me from Jared. "Get your own."

"I have my own." He put his arm around Kim and stuck out his tongue. "So ha!"

Paul shook his head and looked down at me. I giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked playfully, spinning me around to face him. He picked me up, put me on his feet, and started dancing with me. I was so embarrassed that I started laughing.

"What?" Paul asked. I smiled and reached up to kiss him. His lips were just out of my reach, so he leaned down to kiss me. I loved his kisses so much. We spent about five minutes making out.

"Cut it out!" Jared threw a rock at the back of Paul's head. He and Kimmy were in the water, in nothing but their underwear. Paul took off his shirt and pants and dove in. He climbed on top of Jared and dunked him.

"C'mon, Cammy!" Kimmy called. "The water's great."  
"No thanks," I laughed. "Not good for the baby." I sat down in the sand and let the water encompass my feet.

"Come on!" Paul called. "I bet Payton'll go in."

She held up her hands. "Oh, no."  
Embry picked her up and ran into the water. She screamed with laughter as they fell into the water. I watched the sun and the clouds. It was so peaceful. I loved the happy sounds around me. It let me let go of stress.

"C'mon baby," Paul called. "Please!"

I pulled off my shirt. "Fine."

And I ran into the water.

It was freezing outside when we were finished swimming. Paul let me use his clothes to dress in, which I thought was really thoughtful. He was starting to act a lot more thoughtful towards me.

Paul wrapped his arm around me as he led me to the car. He kissed the top of my head and then opened the door for me. I smiled and climbed in.

He then turned on the car, and heat came from the car vents. I loved the feeling, and curled up a little bit to create more warmth.  
"You cold, baby?"

I nodded.

"Aw." He turned up the heat. "Here ya go."

"Thanks," I whispered.

When we got back to Emily's house, she had dinner waiting for us. Spaghetti and meatballs were on the table: Payton's favorite. I was glad Emily made spaghetti, because it was what I had been craving all day.

"They're such pigs," Kim laughed.

"Tell me about it," Taya chuckled.

Payton and I looked at each other. I put my arm around her, and she put her hand on my stomach.

"Ohmygod!" she exclaimed. "I just felt it kick!"  
"Me too!" I hugged her. "Paul! The baby kicked!"  
All the boys stopped. "What?"

"The baby kicked!"  
Suddenly, about six pairs of hands were feeling on my stomach. I held up my shirt, and everyone continued to attack it.

"This is so great!" Paul exclaimed, and then he kissed me. "Our baby kicked!"  
"Yeah!" I was so excited; I kissed him again. "Our baby is amazing."

"Alright, everyone off the pregnant woman," Emily teased. Everyone backed off. "It's my turn."  
She ran her hands over my stomach, and then bent down and kissed it.

"Our baby girl is having a baby girl!" Emily squealed. She hugged me and kissed my cheek.  
"She's my baby girl." Paul gently pushed Emily aside and held me close to him. I placed my hands on his cheeks and kissed him passionately.

"I'm hungry," I stated. "Let's eat."  
We ate dinner.

Payton had to leave by nine. She was sad to go; she cried when she said goodbye to Embry. I cried when I said goodbye to her. I knew it was the last time I would see her for a while, and that was the part I hated. She was one of my best friends, and not seeing her almost broke my heart as much as it would to not see Paul.

Her uncle came, and she left. She hugged us all goodbye again, kissed Embry, and then walked out the door. I hugged Paul closely as she left.

Paul took me home afterwards.

"Can I stay with you for a little while?" he asked politely. Since when was Paul polite about anything?

"Yeah," I replied. "Sounds good."  
Keyanna and my dad must've been sleeping when we got home, because they weren't in the living room. I took Paul upstairs.

As soon as we got upstairs I changed into my pajamas. He was still in just his boxers anyways, so he climbed into bed. He rested his head on my pillow and smiled at me. I smiled back and climbed into bed with him. He wrapped one arm around me, and put the other hand on my stomach. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his chest.

"I really love you, Cameryn," he said. "I hope you know that."  
"I love you too," I replied. "And I do know that. I've known it for as long as you've known me."

"Good." He kissed me gently. "I really just want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Paul. I'm happier than I've ever been in my life with you."  
"Good," He sighed. "That's all I could ever ask for."

"I can't wait till we have this baby," I told him. "This is going to be great."

"We need to get our own place," he replied.

"Yeah, I think we do," I agreed. "I'll be eighteen in a few weeks."

"How many?" he asked.

"Three," I answered.

He smiled. "Perfect."  
After that I fell asleep in his arms.


	18. The Trial

The trial was coming up soon. Sam and Emily were praying for the return of Payton; everyone was praying for her return. There was no way that we could loose Payton again. She was important to all of us. She was like my sister, and I was going to be there for her at the court. I loved her.

Everyone was at the Uley house, getting ready for the court case. Emily was making breakfast and Sam was getting ready. The boys filled in and sat themselves in the living room. I was in the kitchen, waiting patiently for Paul, as well as trying to help Emily. She was trying as best she could to tolerate my presence.

As soon as Paul walked through the door, I knew it was him. I put down what I was doing and went to great him. He put his hand on my stomach and kissed me softly.

"Hello baby." He kissed me again. "How are you?"  
"Good," I breathed, my lips lingering against his. "And you?"  
"Fantastic."  
He dove into my lips and kissed me roughly. He took my bottom lip between his teeth and sucked. I moaned softly and kissed him back.

"Breakfast!" Emily called from the kitchen.

Paul wrapped his arm around me and led me to the kitchen.

Embry sat next to me and sighed. I put my hand on his arm and rubbed it softly.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded, and I let it be. Paul put his hand on my lower thigh and started massaging it. He knew when anyone was upset, I was upset, and Embry was clearly upset.

"Make sure you eat fruit and drink your milk," Emily told me. "It's important for the baby."  
"I know," I muttered, taking my milk in my hand. She looked at me strangely, but let it pass. If it was a any other day she would have scolded me for talking back at her like that, but today wasn't any other day.

Sam came downstairs, and I got up to hug him. He took me warmly in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"How's the baby?" he asked.

"Kicking," I replied with a small smile. He smiled back and then went to great Emily.

I sat back down carefully; Paul helped me on the way down. It was getting harder and harder to be pregnant, so hard that I could barely stand it. I couldn't even fathom what being nine months pregnant would feel like.

"Is everyone ready?" Sam asked once he was done with Emily.

"Taya and Kim still need to get here," I mentioned.

"We'll wait for them."

We waited for their arrival. When they finally came, we all piled into trucks and left for the court. It was a long drive to Seattle, but none of us complained. We all knew it was a good cause.

We got there before Payton and her uncle had gotten there. We sat ourselves down in the court room; Emily and Sam were at the front. I sat next to Paul who wrapped his arm around me.

When Payton walked in, we all turned to look at her. I smiled at her, but scowled at her uncle. That was the man that took her away from us, and I had nothing but hate for him.

The judge was a fat man in his forties with a mustache and a receding hairline. When he entered, everyone stood. He sat down at his post, and everyone else sat down.

"Let's see," he muttered. "Ah, the court case for the custody of Miss Payton Marie Jenson. Who is the guardian of Miss Jenson now?"

"Mr. Marcus Jenson, your Honor," Payton's uncle's attorney spoke up.

"Alright, and who wishes for the custody of Miss Jenson?"  
"Mr. and Mrs. Sam Uley, sir," Sam's attorney stated.

"Let the record show that Miss Jenson is eighteen in three months, and twelve days," the judge continued. "Mr. Kellan, would you like to pose some questions of Miss Jenson?"  
Sam's attorney stood up. "I would, your Honor."

Payton walked to the stand and sat down. She didn't make a noise until the attorney started asking questions.

"So, Miss Jenson, explain to the court why you were put in Mr. and Mrs. Uley's custody in the first place," Mr. Kellan started.

"Well." She kept her eyes locked with her uncle's. "My dad, he-he raped and beat me, and my mom had some depression problems."

"I see, and were you happy with Mr. and Mrs. Uley?"

"I was happier than I've ever been," she whispered. "I love them."

"And are you happy living with your uncle?" he asked.

She shook my head. "No sir."

"I rest my case."  
The judge stacked a pile of papers next to him and yawned. "Mr. Jackson, do you have some questions to ask of Miss Jenson?"  
"Yes, sir." Mr. Jackson, Payton's uncle's attorney, stood up and walked over to her. "So, Miss Jenson, you say you are not happy with your uncle. Why is that?"

She whispered something inaudible and everyone leaned forward to try to hear her.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Jackson leaned towards me. "A little louder, please."  
"He rapes me!" I almost screamed.

Payton's uncle stood up. "What?!"

"Mr. Jenson, sit down," the judge spoke. "Miss Jenson, are you sure that's an accurate statement?"

"Yes sir," she replied, tears running down her cheeks. "Every night, he comes to me, looking to rape me. I tell him 'no', but he does it anyways. He rapes me!"

"He said he would kill everyone I loved if they told," she cried. "He threatened my life!"

"Your Honor," Payton's uncle started. "You can't believe such a stupid girl."

"I'm afraid we'll have to be cautionary," the judge stated. "Bailiffs, please arrest him."

"You'll pay for this Payton!" Uncle Marcus screamed. "How dare you!"

She ran out of the courtroom, sobbing. Embry got up and ran after her. I tried to get up, but Paul held me down.

"Give them a few minutes."  
That's what I did until I decided that I needed to see her. The verdict was read, and of course custody was give to Emily and Sam.

I got up from my seat and waddled out to the door.

I came to her and hugged her warmly. I kissed her forehead and let her cry on me.

"You get to live with Sam and Emily," I cooed motherly. "You won't ever have to see that bad man again."

"Yeah," Kim rubbed her back and pressed herself against her. "I promise we'll keep you safe."

"Everyone here loves you, Payton," Embry told her. "You won't ever have to be alone again."

"If he kills you, I'll kill myself," she sniffled.

"But he won't. baby." Embry took her out of my hold and placed her in his arms. "You don't even have to worry about that."

And we waited outside until she was done crying.


	19. Ashleigh's Baby

Payton came home with us the next day. Her uncle's kids were put in foster homes, and her uncle was kept in jail. She would never have to see him ever again. No one would ever have to see him again: the disgusting pig.

A few days after Payton came back home, I got a phone call at two in the morning. It was from Ashleigh.

"Hello?" She sounded distressed.

"Hey Ashleigh!" I greeted warmly. "What's up?"

"Well…" she started. "I just gave birth."

"What?" I asked. "Really?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Can you come down? And bring Paul?"  
"Of course I can! I'll be down in thirty minutes or so. Where are we going?"

She gave me the address of the hospital. I then hung up the phone and immediately called Paul.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Ashleigh gave birth!" I squealed. "We have to go down there!"

"Now?" he whined. "But I'm sleeping."

"Now or I'm leaving without you!"

"Fine. I'll be over in ten minutes."  
"I love you," I sang.

"Love you too. Bye baby."  
I got out of bed and put on some clothes: a baggy t-shirt, sweats, and a big, warm jacket. Paul came a few minutes later, all dressed and showered. I didn't know how he did it, but he did.

I climbed into his car and leaned over to kiss him. The heat was on especially for me, because I knew he was burning.

"Hey baby," he greeted. "Where are we going?"

I gave him the address and we started driving.

"So when did she give birth?" Paul asked.

"I'm guessing an hour or so ago," I replied. "She didn't tell me."  
"Just think, our baby is coming soon." He smiled. "Only three more months."

"My birthdays in a few days," I replied.

"So I noticed." He looked at me. "Emily's making you a special dinner, and Ash and all them are invited."  
"I wonder what I'm going to do."  
"It's going to be amazing," Paul replied. "We'll move in together, and make a room for the baby. We gotta start shopping for baby things. We'll need a crib, and a changing table, and a stroller, and…"  
"Yes baby," I cooed. "I know."

"We just have so much we need to do," Paul turned into the hospital. "Let's go."

We got out of the car, and Paul wrapped his arm around me. We walked into the hospital, and the warm air flew over my freezing body. I welcomed it.

We found Ashleigh's room easily; it was the most crowded one there. Everyone from their pack was there. Jason, Elizabeth, Kellan, Rebecca, Terance, Jessica, Marcus, Hannah, Greg, and Sarah were all there, including family members and Dakota. Ashleigh was holding the baby. She looked distressed and tired. A woman, who I guessed to be Ashleigh or Dakota's mother, was taking pictures.

When Paul and I walked in, everyone turned to look at us. I hugged all the girls and guys, and then walked over to Ashleigh.

"Hello sweety," Ashleigh greeted. She looked down at her baby.

"Hey," I replied. "I can't believe it. What's his name?"

"Clayton," she replied, smiling at her baby. "Would you like to hold him?"

I smiled widely. "I would love to."  
She carefully handed the baby to me, and I immediately supported his head. Looking down at baby Clayton was like looking into the eyes of my own child. He was such a beautiful miracle, and I couldn't wait to look at my own miracle.

The woman who was taking pictures took a picture with Clayton and I. I tried smiling at her, but I was too engulfed in Clayton. He was a miracle, and it was amazing.

"He's beautiful," I whispered.  
"Pass him around," she told me with a smile on her face.

Happily, I gave the baby to Paul. He was very cautious, as all the guys would be. He looked down at the baby, and he looked scared as hell. Seeing the baby must've done a number on his psyche.

He passed the baby to Elizabeth. He looked at me, put his arm around me, and kissed me. He knew our baby was coming soon, and it obviously started making him nervous.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I smiled.

"And I love the baby we're going to have."

"I love her too."

We staid with Ashleigh for another hour or so. She was thankful that we were there and that we able to share her miracle with her. She tried to give me a hug, but her laying down and my big tummy made it hard to hug.

"Bye darling," I wiped her bangs away from her face.

"Bye sweety," she replied. "You should come to our house soon."

"Yeah, sounds good. Call me if you need any help."  
"I'll teach you everything you need to know," she assured me.

"Sounds good," I laughed. "I'll see you soon."

"Alright." She put a hand on my stomach. "Good luck."  
"Thanks. Bye sweety."  
"Bye!"

And we walked out the door.

Seeing Ashleigh's baby changed my life forever. It made me nervous and happy and crazy with thought all at the same time. I couldn't believe I only had three months until I would go into labor. It was amazing, and I couldn't believe it. My miracle was coming soon, and I could hardly stand waiting.


	20. My 18th Birthday

It was my eighteenth birthday; I couldn't believe it. I was no longer a child; I was an adult. I could vote, smoke, and no one could tell me what to do. I was my own person.

I lay in bed for a little while longer after I had awakened. I wanted to reflect on my life. I was a pregnant woman after my birthday, but people would still consider me a pregnant teen. My family was probably ashamed of me.

There was a knock on my door, and then it opened. There Keyanna was, with a tray overflowing with food. How sweet; she made me breakfast in bed.

"Good morning, birthday girl," she cooed. "How are you?"

"Good," I yawned.

"How's the baby?" She set the tray down on my bed stand and sat down.

"She's good," I continued to yawn. "Thanks so much."

"It's no problem," she replied. "Go ahead and eat. Paul will probably be here soon."  
"Thanks Keyanna," I repeated.

"No problem." She got up. "Eat well, Cameryn."

I pulled out my favorite book, the Time Traveler's wife, and started reading after Keyanna left; I put a piece of fruit in my mouth. After I was done with a chapter, I set the tray on my lap and started eating. There was a knock at my door, and it slowly opened.

It was Jared, though I thought it would be Paul Jared moved out a week ago with Kim, after her last sonogram. They bought a small, one-story house, like I wanted with Paul.

"Good morning sunshine," he greeted. "Happy birthday."  
"Thanks." I put the tray on my bed stand, getting ready to receive a hug. Kim came in behind him, and he gave me a hug. Kim came in behind him and also hugged me. "How are you guys?"

"Good, good," Kim replied. "How are you, birthday girl?"

I tried to sit up, but my stomach was too big for me to sit up properly. Kim put her hand on my shoulder; I lay back down.

"I'm good," I replied through my teeth. I was getting cramps.

"Will you come downstairs?" Kim asked. "After you finish your breakfast, of course."

"Yeah, I will." I leaned over and took another bite of fruit. "I'll bring my breakfast downstairs."

Jared took it before I could grab it. He picked it up with a smirk and took it downstairs. I followed him with Kimmy.

When we got downstairs, Keyanna was cleaning the kitchen. She looked up when she heard me, because I made so much noise when I walked. I was still in my pajamas, and my hair was a mess. I felt embarrassed to even leave my bedroom.

"Hello, Cameryn," Keyanna greeted. "Didn't expect to see you up."

"Jared and Kim made me," I teased.

"Oh, okay," she replied. "Are you done with your breakfast? You barely ate."  
"No, I came down to eat with everyone."

"Okay." She pulled out a chair, and Jared set down my tray. I sat down and promptly started eating.

The front door opened, and Paul came in with a dozen red roses, along with the cold air. I shivered and smiled in his presence.

He greeted me with a warm, powerful kiss and a rub on my stomach. I smiled at him as he set down the roses.

"They're beautiful," I whispered, taking them and smelling them. "Thanks."

"No problem, baby," he replied.

Keyanna picked up the roses and smelled them as well. "I'll put them in some water."  
Paul took a seat next to me and put his arm around me. Jared and Kim sat down as well, and Keyanna put the red roses in the middle of the table.

"So what are we going to do today?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," Jared agreed. "Today is your day."

'I don't really know," I replied while eating. "I need to take a shower and get dressed before I think about doing anything."  
"We can do whatever you want." Paul kissed me.

"Lemme finish breakfast and get ready," I replied. "Then I'll decide."  
"Okay." He kissed me again. "I love you."

"I love you too." I put my fork down and sighed. "I'm gonna go take a shower and get dressed."  
Paul came close to my ear. "Can I join you?"

I giggled. "No. Spend some time with your brother; I'll be back soon."

I went upstairs and showered. It was nice to feel the warm water against my cool skin. I was stressed out over my eighteenth birthday because I knew what was going to happen; only a couple more months until I had my baby. It was strange, to say the least, that the thought of being a mother even crossed my mind, but it did, all the time. I was going to be a mother; a baby was growing inside me, and I couldn't do anything about it.

I got dressed in my most comfortable outfit (which happened to be the most expensive and elaborate outfit). I went back downstairs, where Paul and Jared were sitting, watching The Soup.

"This show is so mean," I laughed, sitting next to Paul. Paul put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"It's hilarious," Jared laughed back. "You know it too."

"Well…" I couldn't argue with him there. The show might've been rude, but it was funny.

Jared smirked at me.

"So, birthday girl, what do you want to do today?" Paul asked.

"I don't know," I whined. "I want to sleep."

"Everyone wants to sleep," Jared scoffed.

"Let's go out to lunch in Port Angeles, just you and me," Paul suggested. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful," I whispered, kissing his cheek.

He took my chin and kissed me softly. "I can't believe my little baby is growing up."  
"I'm not a baby!" I argued, turning my face away from him and hiding it in Jared's chest.

"You're my little baby." Paul picked me up and spun me around; he set me down on my feet.

"Fine," I growled. "But I'm not happy about it."

He smiled and kissed me again. "Good."

There was a ring of the doorbell, and Jared went to answer it. It was Kim.

"Hey," she sang. "Happy birthday."

Kim took me from Paul's arms and into a big hug. She kissed my cheek and hugged me again.

"Thanks," I laughed, holding her tightly so I wouldn't fall over.

She pulled away, holding my elbows. "You're not a baby anymore!"  
"Why is everyone calling me a baby?" I whined.

"Because you were one," Kim laughed. "But now you're not!"

"Good. I hate being a baby."

Kim went into Jared's arms. "Now we only have two left." She drew an imaginary tear down her cheek.

"Oh, yeah, Payton and Taya," I smiled. "I almost forgot she was younger than me."  
"She is," Kim laughed. "Thank God we still have one more baby."

"Just think, soon we'll all have babies," I smiled over at Kim. "Me, you, and Emily."

"Only Taya and Payton aren't pregnant," Kim said.

"Just like they're our babies," Jared laughed. "They're too young to be pregnant."

"And we aren't?" Kim asked, looking up at him.

"Of course not." He nuzzled her neck.

"Whatever you say." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Paul and I were just about to go out for lunch," I looked up at him. "Weren't we, babe?"

"Yeah, we were." He grabbed my jacket on the coat hanger and helped me put it on. "See you guys for dinner."

"Alright, be back soon."  
Paul put his arm around me and led me to his beat up truck. I climbed in and turned on the heat right away. Paul could suffer the heat for me. He usually had the air conditioning on.  
"God, does the heat have to be on?" Paul whined as he started the car.

"Yes," I replied. "It does."

He looked at me, but looked behind him quickly. "Fine."

I smirked. I always got my way.

We drove down to Port Angeles, and Paul picked out a cute, little Italian restaurant right by the ocean. It was beautiful to see the ocean, even though it was windy and cold.

Paul found a parking spot, and opened my door for me. I thought it was adorable. He took my hand as we walked into the restaurant.

"Table for two," Paul said as we entered.

The waitress grabbed two menus. "Right this way."

Paul put his arm around me and led me to the table. The waitress pulled out my chair, and I smiled in thanks. She set down the menus and then left. Paul sat down and opened up the menu. I did the same and looked over the menu.

Paul reached over and grabbed my hand. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered.

"I can't wait until we have our baby," he whispered back.

"I can't wait too," I agreed.

"She's going to be beautiful," he whispered. "Just like you."  
I blushed. "Paul, you flatter me."

"You deserve to be flattered." He traced little circles on my hand with his thumb. "You're the best thing a guy could ever have."

I smiled. "Paul."

"Yes baby?"  
"I love you."

"I love you too, darling."  
Lunch was one of the best times of my life. It was so nice to spend one on one time with Paul, especially when he wasn't crazy or yelling. He was sweet, not sexual, and those were the times when I loved him the most.

After lunch, Paul took me shopping. He took me to a few different stores, bought me a birthday tiara, and then we went home.

When we got back from Port Angeles, it was almost time to go over to Emily's. I didn't want to wear the tiara Paul had bought me from Icing's, but he was going to make me wear it anyways.

We got to Emily's at a quarter to five. Emily was in the kitchen, cooking. Sam, the rest of the boys, and the girls were in the living room. There were streamers all around, balloons everywhere, presents on the coffee table, and cake on the kitchen table.

"Cameryn!" Kim cooed, getting up. She engulfed me in a hug.

"Happy birthday, princess!" Embry took Payton off his lap and got up to steal me from Kimmy.

"Thanks," I replied, going around and hugging everyone else. "How is everybody?"  
"Good," Jacob answered. "How's the birthday princess?"

"Great," I laughed.

Emily came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishtowel, and took me in her arms.  
She rocked me back and forth. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks."

"Let's go ahead and open presents!" she continued, keeping one arm around me and walking me to the couch. "Dinner's almost ready."  
"Okay." I sat down in between Jared and Paul.  
Kimmy put her present in my lap first. I was so surprised; she bought me Ed Hardy perfume. I gave her a huge hug and kissed her cheek. I couldn't believe that she would spend so much money on me.

I opened Taya's present next. She bought me a pair of Betsy Johnson sunglasses, which were adorable. I thanked her the same way I thanked Kimmy.

Next, I opened Payton's present. It was a pair of Juicy Couture earrings, shaped in gold hearts.

The boys, Jacob, Embry, Jared, and Quil, bought me one big gift. They bought me a black Juicy Couture purse and wallet. I thought it was so cute, and I thanked them all.

Sam and Emily gave me a hundred dollars to spend on whatever I wanted. Everyone was being so gracious with their gifts; I couldn't believe it.

Then it was time for Paul's gift. It was in a little red box, tied together with a white bow. I untied the bow, and opened the box. Inside was a key.

"What?" I asked. "What's this?"  
"Let's go for a drive and I'll show you."  
Everyone smiled and ran out to their cars. Paul took me into his car, and we drove for about five minutes. I looked out the window, and gasped when we pulled up to a house. It was a one story house, painted beige and with two windows in the front.

I climbed out of the car and walked up to the front door. Everyone looked at me as I looked back at them. Paul came up behind me and kissed my cheek.  
"Use the key."

I pulled the key out of my pocket and stuck it into the keyhole. I turned it slowly, and it opened the door. I walked inside, and it was already furnished. There was a couch in the living room, with a coffee table and a small TV. I walked into the other room, and there was a bedroom, and right across the bedroom there was a nursery, painted pink with a white crib, a white changing table, and a white rocking chair.

"Paul." I turned around and kissed him. "It's amazing."  
"Anything for you, my baby."  
Everyone came piling in as I kissed Paul again.

"This is so amazing," Taya turned around in a circle, taking in the entire room. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm happy too," I whispered.

Emily put her arm around me and squeezed me close. "Let's go back home. I'll help you pack after dinner and cake."  
I smiled. "Okay."

We went home and had an amazing dinner.


	21. Visits Pt 1

As soon as I got home from Emily's house, I went and packed. I took all my clothes, shoved them in two duffle bags, and told my parents I would come back for my smaller things later. I was moving in with Paul, and it was going to be amazing.

Paul was waiting for me outside when I walked outside. He took my duffle bags from me and threw them in the bed of his truck. He opened the door for me, and I happily climbed into his truck. He climbed into the driver's seat, and we drove to our new house.

The house was only a five-minute drive away from my parent's house. When we got to the house, Paul grabbed the duffle bags and took my hand to lead me inside. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into the house. I threw my head back and laughed.

Paul took me into the bedroom, dropped me on the bed, and dropped the duffle bags near the closet. He climbed on top of me and, with one hand on my stomach, kissed me softly.

"She's happy," he whispered, kissing me again.

"I know, she's kicking," I replied with a half smile. "She likes to kick."

"Just think, a few more months, and then we have a perfect daughter," he continued.

"She's gonna be a trouble maker," I chuckled. "I can just feel it."  
"Just like her mommy," Paul teased, kissing me roughly.

"Gee, thanks," I muttered against his lips, taking his face with both hands.

"You're welcome, baby," he laughed. "I love you."  
"I love you too," I whispered, running my hands through his hair. "You need a hair cut."

He kissed me roughly. "I thought you liked it long."  
"I don't," I teased. "Cut it before our wedding?"

"Of course I will baby."

"Good. That's all I ask."  
"When do you wanna go shop for baby clothes?" he asked.  
I thought for a second. It was getting close to time to shop for baby clothes, and close to time for me to have this baby. How was I going to survive?

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "Maybe sometime next week, after school."  
"Sure," he replied. "Sounds good."

I yawned and ran a hand through my hair. "Let's go to bed."  
"Okay, my princess."  
I got changed into my pajamas and went to sleep.

It was Friday afternoon, and Paul picked me up from school. We were going Seattle to shop for baby things, like clothes, toys, bibs, pacifiers, the whole nine yards. We needed everything for our baby, and soon we would have it all.

We went to Kohl's first, and there were so many cute things that we bought ten outfits, including bodysuits, dresses, and pantsuits. We bought little pink booties and bibs with animals on them.

JcPenny's was our next stop. We bought a stroller there and a car seat. We didn't spend too much money, but we needed to spend a little to get what we needed for our baby.

We were finally done by five o'clock, and Paul decided he was going to take me out for dinner. There was a sushi place right by JcPenny's, so we decided to go there. It was nice to have dinner with him, and to know I was going home with him when dinner was over. It was so weird not to be living with my parents anymore, but it was nice to finally be free and to live with my boyfriend.

I noticed we were driving the wrong way home. I was going to ask Paul where we were going, but when I saw one of the signs I knew where we were going.

We pulled up to a house, and Paul stepped out of the car. He opened my door and led me inside the house.

"Surprise!"

I jumped back, and Paul had to catch me. We were at Ashleigh's house, and they all threw me a surprise party.

"Oh my God," I whispered, going around and hugging everyone. "Thank you so much."  
"It's no problem at all," Ashleigh laughed. "It's your eighteenth birthday. We gotta celebrate, right?"

"You guys are the best."

Ashleigh wrapped her arm around me. "It's kinda like a birthday party/baby shower."

"My actual baby shower is next week, after Senior Ball," I told her.

"Yeah, but we just wanted to have one anyways," she explained.

"How's Clayton?" I asked.

"He's good," she replied. "He's in the other room if you want to see him."  
I followed her into their nursery and saw Clayton laying in his basinet. He was so peaceful, so adorable, that I couldn't believe it.

"Let's go back outside," Ashleigh whispered. "He's sleeping."

I followed her back outside, and Dakota pulled me away from her. He put his hand on my stomach and felt my baby kick.

"I wanna feel!" Jessica cooed, coming over and putting her hand on my stomach. "This is so amazing."  
"Like it wasn't amazing when you felt my stomach," Ashleigh scoffed.

"It wasn't as amazing as a baby girl," Jessica teased.

"Alright, before we break out into a cat fight," Dakota started. "Let's open presents."  
It was no surprise that every present was something to do with my baby girl. I got bottles, clothes, booties, pacifiers, and bibs. Those presents were some of the cutest things I had ever seen.

"Thanks so much, you guys," I said. "This is really sweet of everyone."

"Anything for our new best friend." Ashleigh hugged me. "Huh, guys?"

"This was mostly the girls' idea," Kellan laughed. "We're just in it for the food."

"Oh yeah," Ashleigh got up. "We have cake in the other room. Wanna see?"

"Sure."

Ashleigh pulled me up, and she and the rest of the girls took me into the kitchen; the boys followed behind us. We stopped at the kitchen table, and there was a home-made cake, with white and pink frosting and "happy birthday Cameryn" written on it. It was so cute, and must've taken a while to make.

"It's chocolate," Ashleigh pointed out. "You're favorite. Each one of the girls helped make it."  
"That's so sweet." I hugged Sarah, who was right behind me. "Thanks so much guys."  
"It's no problem," Sarah laughed.

"Where's my hug?" Ashleigh asked. I went over and hugged her.

"Who did the writing?" I asked.

"I did," Elizabeth spoke up.

"You should join a bakery!" I laughed. "This is amazing."

"I do work at the local bakery." She smiled.

"Well, good for you." I sighed. "I need to get a job."

"No, you never have to get a job," Paul stepped out of the crowd of boys. "You never have to get a job."  
I rolled my eyes as he kissed my cheek and held my waist.

"Let's cut the cake," Ashleigh offered, handing me the knife.

"Okay."

And I cut the cake and served it to everyone.


	22. Visits Pt 2

After my birthday, I spent a lot of time thinking. Not just about marrying Paul, but about Jeremy too. What if this baby was his? Would I want the baby to know that she had a different dad? Paul wouldn't be the true dad if it was Jeremy's, but I would want Paul to adopt the baby and make it his, but I would need Jeremy's signature to get the baby to belong to Paul.

That's why I decided to go to the jail to see Jeremy. I told Paul what I was doing, and he wasn't happy with it, but he agreed to let me go anyways. I needed to see Jeremy, and get him to agree that he couldn't keep this baby.

I drove four hours into Seattle and to the prison. I had already called in to tell them I was coming to see Jeremy. They would have him in the visitor center by the time I arrived.

I walked into the visitor center, and as soon as Jeremy saw me, his face lit up. I tried my best not to scowl at him, because I knew I needed his signature. I walked up to him, sat down across from him, and tried to smile.

"Cameryn." He smirked. "They told me I had a visitor, but I wasn't expecting you."

"I wasn't expecting to come either," I replied.

"Then why did you come?"

"I'm pregnant, Jeremy," I replied.

"I can see that," he replied. "What does that have to do with me?"  
"It might be yours Jeremy," I whispered.

"What?"

"It might be yours," I repeated.

"That's great!"

"No, it's not great."

He looked shocked. "What was that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're in jail. I can't have my baby knowing her dad's in jail."

"It's a girl?" he asked, looking down at my stomach.

"Yes. My baby girl needs a real dad."

"And you think that Reece will be a better father than me?"  
"He will, because he's not in jail."  
"I'll be out in nineteen years."

"When she's nineteen?" I asked. "Do you think she wants to see the guy that raped her mother?"  
"You wouldn't tell her that when she's nineteen."

"I would if you don't make a deal with me," I growled.

"A deal?" he asked. "Explain."

"I want this baby to know Paul as her father, and that means he will have to adopt this baby. I need your signature to make that adoption complete, and you will sign it."  
"What makes you so sure?"

"If you ever want to see your baby you'll sign it."

"What makes you think that my baby won't want to know her real dad?"

"She won't want to if she knows her dad raped her mom."  
"I'm telling you, you're too much of a priss to tell your child that."

"I am serious Jeremy."

He laughed.

"I'm serious! I will tell if you don't sign, and you will never be able to see your baby!"

"So you're saying when I'm out of jail, I can see my baby."

I sighed in defeat. "Yes."

"Then I'll sign."

"You will?"

"Cameryn, I love you, and I'll do anything to make you happy, and if that means Paul being the legal father of the child, then I'll sign."

"Thank you, Jeremy."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I should go."

"Cameryn, I love you."  
"I know."

And I got up and left.

As soon as I got into the car, put my hands and head on the steering wheel, and cried. Why did I have to see him? Why did he have to say he loved me? If I never got pregnant, none of this would've happened. I wouldn't have had to see Jeremy ever again.

When I was driving home, I still cried. I cried for everything that had happened to me in the past year; I was stalked, raped, and pregnant. Why was all this happening to me? Did I do something to deserve this?

As soon as I got back to La Push, I went to Emily's house. I wanted to see her first, before anyone else. I had no clue why, but she was like my mom. Keyanna was nice, but Emily truly cared for me. She loved me like I was her own.

I walked through the door, and Emily was in the kitchen, as always. It smelt so good; I could taste the food in my mouth.

"Cameryn!" Emily cooed, pulling cupcakes out of the oven. "How are you darling?"  
"Alright," I replied in a solemn tone.

Emily came to hug me and saw the look in my eyes. "Is everything okay, honey?" She led me to the table and sat me down. "What's wrong?"

"I just saw Jeremy," I whispered.

"Honey," she sang. "Why in the world would you go to see him?"

"I need his signature if the baby's his," I mumbled. "Paul can't adopt her without Jeremy's signature."  
"But what if the baby's not his?" she replied. "What if the baby is Paul's?"

"Then I'll e singing hallelujahs and praising God."

"And we all know how religious you are," she chuckled.

"Now's not the time for jokes, Emm."

"I'm sorry." She took my hand. "You have to laugh a little."  
"But I don't want to."

"But you must." She squeezed my hand. "Honey, just calm down. What did he say?"

"He said he would sign it." I sighed. "But…"

"But what?"

"He wants to see her when he gets out of jail."

"And when will that be?"

"In nineteen years."

"You have time to raise the baby until he sees her. Nineteen years is a long time, sweety."

"Still…" I whispered. "I don't want him to see her."  
"Your baby will be one of the most precious gifts you will ever receive. No one can ever take that away from you, or Paul. Jeremy will never take her away from you. She'll probably be in college by then, and they'll have policemen all around when he sees her."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"It should darling." She squeezed my hand a bit harder. "Want to help me frost the cupcakes? It'll make you feel better."

"Okay." I got up from the table and opened the can of frosting. "But I get to lick the spatula."

She smirked and shook her head. "Alright, darling, you get to lick the spatula. The boys are coming over at six, and they'll be glad to see you're back.'

"I'm glad to be back."

And I frosted the cupcakes with her.


	23. AN 2

Hey guts, I just went through a bad break up, so I'm not going to be writing for a while. I hope you all understand. Thanks.


	24. Paul's Breakdown

After we frosted cupcakes, Emily took me into the living room and we watched Food Network. Rachel Ray was on, and of course I enjoyed it. It was so much fun to spend one-on-one time with Emily. I never really got to spend time with her alone, because everyone was always around her. She was the mommy of the pack, and she enjoyed every minute of it.

An hour or so later Paul came in with Jared and Kim. Jared immediately saw the cupcakes, and went for one.

"Hey!" Emily slapped his hand away. "For after dinner."

"Fine, Mom."

Paul came, sat next to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled into his chest and kissed his cheek.

"Hey baby," I greeted.

He took my chin in his hand and kissed me softly. "Hello, darling."  
"How are you?" I asked.

"The question is, how are you?" he replied. "I heard you went on a trip today."

"Let's talk about this later," I cuddled deeper into his chest. "Sorry."

"It's fine. We'll talk about it later at home."

Home. I remembered my first night in Paul and my home. It was amazing, and everything I ever wanted in my first house away from home. Even though it was still close, it was far enough away where I barely saw John and Keyanna. I hadn't seen them since I packed my stuff and left.

"When are the rest of your brothers coming?" Emily asked. "And have you seen Sam with Payton? They've been gone all day."

"Sam took Payton out to shop," Kim laughed. "You know how much Sam loves having a daughter now."

"He already has four other daughters," Emily fought. "If he wanted to take one of his daughters out, he should've taken all four."

"We don't mind," I assured her. "I'm sure Taya and Claire don't care, because they don't even know how they're connected to Sam anyways."

"That's true," Emily sighed. "Do you care Kimmy?"

"Not at all," Kim laughed, holding Jared. "I had a wonderful day with Jared."

"Good. Cameryn and I had a great day frosting cupcakes and watching Food Network."

Paul smirked. "That's good. She can try out our new kitchen."

"Who says I'm going to be the one who's cooking?" I asked. "You can cook."

"Like hell I can," he laughed. "Have you seen me try to cook anything?"

"True." I kissed him. "Emily will teach me how to cook."

"You guys can eat here as long as you want to," Emily offered. "There's always room for more."

"Thanks Emms," I smiled. "That means a lot."

"And when that baby comes, we'll have even more room."  
"Kimmy, how's your baby?" I asked.

"He's doing good."

"It's a boy?" I asked, getting up. "That's so great!"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I can't believe we all got pregnant so close together."  
I hugged her. "Our babies will be so close. It'll be great."  
"I know," she replied.

"We're home!" Sam called as he came in the door with bags in his hand.

"Hello honey," Emily went, kissed him, and then hugged Payton.

"How are you guys?" Sam asked as he walked over to us. He took me away from Kim and hugged me warmly. He then hugged Kimmy and kissed her head.

"Good," I replied. "How was your shopping day?"

"Good," he laughed, and then looked over at Payton. "Come in sweety."

Payton came in closer. Ever since the trial, she had been withdrawn, like one of us was going to hurt her. I went over to her, hugged her warmly, and brushed her bangs away from her face.

"Honey," I whispered. "How are you?"

"Good," she whispered back. "How are you?"

"Fine." I hugged her again. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I'm fine." She walked in further, and Kim went to hug her.

Embry, Quil, Jacob, and Taya came a few minutes later. Jacob had his arm around Taya, which I thought was sweet. I wondered when he would tell Taya that the boys were werewolves. I wondered when Sam and Embry would tell Payton, but that would all happen in time.

Embry went to hug Payton, and kissed her forehead. Paul squeezed me closer and kissed me. He never wanted me to be scared of him like Payton was scared of Embry. She was scared of everyone, and it was sad. I felt so bad for her, and the life that she never had.

We ate dinner about a half an hour later. We spent most of the time talking, which was nice, but our talking was pointless. The palaver that filled the time was a great, and I wouldn't trade that palaver for the world.

After dinner, Paul took me home. I wanted to just go to bed, but Paul wanted to talk. He was upset that I went to see Jeremy; it was obvious. He hated Jeremy as much as I did, if not more.

Paul took me into the bedroom and told me to sit on the bed. He closed the door and stood in front of it.

"Why on earth did you go see Jeremy?" he yelled.

I backed away from him and closer to the wall.

"I had to," I whispered. "If I didn't go see him, he wouldn't sign the adoption papers."  
"You're so stupid! I should've gone with you! It wasn't right of you to go alone!"

And then I did it; I found my voice. I couldn't let Paul yell at me anymore.  
"I had to do it!" I yelled back.

"Don't raise your voice at me!"  
"You're yelling at me! I have every right to yell back!"

"I'm leaving." He went into the closet and grabbed a duffle bag. "You can do this on your own, because that's how you like to do things."  
"Paul!" I screamed. "That's not fair!"  
"Life's not fair!"

"You can't just leave me and your baby!"  
"You bet I can." He started stuffing clothes into his duffle bag.

"Please, Paul, be reasonable!"  
"I am! You wanted to do this on your own!"  
"I never said that! Talking to Jeremy was something I had to do on my own! If you were there, he would've been less likely to sign the papers!"

"Next time you go, I'm going with you."  
"Fine, but he already agreed, so there's no reason for you to come."

"But I'm coming, or I'm leaving right now."

"Fine, you can come, just please don't leave me."  
"I won't leave you."  
I started crying. "Please don't leave me."

"I'll never leave you." He came over and held me. "I promise, I'll never leave."

"How could you threaten to leave me?" I cried.

"Baby, I'm never going to leave you. I promise."

"You were going to!"

"No, I wasn't baby. I promise." He lay me down on the bed. "Here, let's get you ready for bed."  
He undressed me and put me into my nightgown. He put me under the covers and climbed in next to me, slowly pulling me to his chest. He ran his hand through my hair and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Cameryn."  
"I love you too."

And a few minutes later I fell asleep.


	25. Senior Ball

Two days passed, and I had gotten numerous phone calls from Paul. He sent me text messages and left me voice messages, but I ignored them all. That's when Paul's parents invited me over to talk to Paul with mediators. He wanted to work things out, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to work things out. I was still confused and wasn't sure if I wanted the relationship with Paul. I still was going to go over though, to hear what Paul had to say. I respected him enough to at least hear him out.

After school, I drove over to Paul's house, where he and his parents were waiting for me. It was a little intimidating but I stood my ground. I took a seat across from Paul.

"So, I think we all know why we're here," Paul's dad told us, stretching out on the couch.

"Yeah," Paul whispered.

I nodded.

"Paul, you have a few things to say."

"Yeah, thanks, Dad." Paul turned to me. "Cameryn, I love you, and I'm sorry for everything that has happened the past eight months. I promise I'll change, because I love you too much to loose you. Please, Cameryn, come back."

"Cameryn," Paul's dad said. "Do you want this to work? Because if you don't, I'll respect that. I'm sure Paul will too."

"I mean, I want this to work out, but I'm still pissed off."

He shrugged. "Fair enough. What can we do to make it so your not pissed off?'

"Paul just really needs to show me that he's willing to change. I can't live with him until he does that."

"But you'll still be my fiancée?" Paul asked.

I sighed. "Yes, I'll still be your fiancée."

"That's all I ever wanted." He came over and hugged me. "I love you Cameryn."

"I love you too Paul."

And with that I went back home.

It was the day of Senior Ball, and I was going over to Emily's to get ready. She was going to be our hair stylist, our make-up artist, and our fashion consultant. She was going to do everything for us. I really appreciated having her around. She was a great person and fun to be around.

When I got there, Taya, Kim, and Payton were already there. We started getting ready as soon as I got there. There was champagne and snacks. My dress was hanging upstairs, but I wasn't going to put it on until after Emily did my make-up.

Emily put my hair in a bun and did my make-up. I felt the most beautiful I had ever felt in my entire life. She made me beautiful, and I appreciated it so much. Paul would be excited to see me, since I hadn't seen him since we talked. I decided that to make the night of Senior Ball special by making him wait to see me.

By the time all the girls had done their make-up and hair, it was time to go. The boys would be there to pick us up.

In fact, two minutes later, Jared showed up at the door. He was driving Kim to the Senior Ball. The rest of the guys came later. Paul was the last one to come.

He immediately took me in a big hug and kissed me. He ran his hand over my stomach and kissed me again.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I took his hands in mine. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," he whispered. "Let's go."

We got to the hotel that was hosting the ball, and we got our pictures taken. We met up with the rest of the gang. We spent the night dancing and having fun. It hurt my feet, but I didn't care. I was having so much fun with my friends that I really didn't feel the pain of my baby. It was a great night.

The baby shower was the next day, and my grandma and aunt had flown down for the special occasion. They were staying until I had my baby. We were having the baby shower at Paul and my place, because I had moved back in with him. I couldn't stay away from him for long, and he was doing a lot for me. He helped me all day for the baby shower and got me the food I craved. He was actually working to win me back, and I couldn't resist it. He was the greatest man I had ever met.

Guests started arriving at two. My grandma and aunt were the first to arrive, and then the girls came. Of course Ashleigh came, but she didn't bring a gift because she had already given me her gift. She brought Clayton with her, and he was as adorable as ever.

I opened presents, and we ate cake. It was so much fun to have my friends around me and to have a good time. Paul had left with the guys; they were all having a guys day out.

But that's when my water broke.


	26. Giving Birth

"Someone call Paul!" Kim yelled, running to my side. "Just breath, everything's going to be fine."

"I'm fine," I laughed, standing up. "Did someone call Paul?"  
"He's on his way," Taya told me. "He'll be here soon."  
Suddenly, an immense amount of pain shot through my body. I almost screamed; it was so bad. Kim made me sit back down until Paul showed up.

Paul came a few minutes later. Every few minutes or so I was having contractions. The pain was excruciating, worse than anything I had ever felt in my life.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked quickly, running to my side.

"I'm fine," I gasped at another contraction. "Let's just get to the hospital."  
Paul helped me up and into the car. We drove as fast as his car would go. We got there, and the doctor too us in.

I lay in the hospital bed. Paul was by my side, calling everyone. My dad, all the guys, and any relatives that weren't already in Forks

The contractions got worse every time. I was only five centimeters dilated: halfway there.

Paul took my hand and rubbed it with his thumb. My mother always said that a woman becomes a mother when she first knows she's pregnant, but a man doesn't become a father until the baby's born; Paul was acting like a real dad.

I squeezed his hand tightly at every contraction, but he didn't care. He could take all the squeezing I gave him.

The doctor came in thirty minutes later to give me the epidural shot. An epidural shot makes the bottom half of your body numb, so the pushing wouldn't be as hard, but the contractions were still painful. The doctor said that they could be much worse.

He also checked my cervix again and I was seven centimeters dilated. He said that it would only be another thirty minutes or so until I was ready to push. He told me to get prepared, and that if I couldn't push, they would have to do a c-section.

But fifteen minutes later I was pushing my guts out.

"We can see the head," the doctor told me. "One more push, Cameryn."

I pushed one last time, as hard as I possibly could, and I heard the baby crying; I started crying. Paul kissed my forehead.

"There she is, Cameryn." The doctor held up my beautiful, crying baby girl. I could hardly see her through my own tears, but she was still beautiful. One of the nurses wrapped her up and handed her to me.

I can never describe the joy of holding my baby girl. I looked down at her, and I could see everything I would love for the rest of my life.

Paul ran a hand through my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Look at our baby girl," he whispered. "This will be our life together."  
I played with the hand of my baby. "Pamryn Danika Reece."

"We need to plan our wedding soon."

But that was another story.

Visitors started coming soon after. I wished my mom could've been there, but she was in heaven. She helped God protect Pamryn and I through the birth, and that helped me so much.

Dad came with Keyanna, and Mister and Misses Reece came. They were the first to see Pamryn, since they were the parents.

"She's beautiful," Keyanna whispered. "Can I hold her?"  
"Of course you can."  
The first time I let go of my baby was hard, but I knew she was in good hands. Keyanna smiled at Pamryn and held her like she was her real grandchild. She would make a great grandmother.

Paul's parents held her after Keyanna and Dad were done. They were so excited to see Pamryn, their first real grandchild. It was like they had their first child all over again.

Then my grandma and aunt came in. They held Pamryn, and they loved every minute of it. They were excited to see the baby, especially since it was my grandma's first great grandchild.

After the family members, we let a couple come in at a time. The first couple to come in was Emily and Sam. Emily held Pamryn first, and her eyes lit up.

"She's beautiful," she whispered, tracing the side of Pamryn's face. "Little Pamryn Danika Reece. She looks just like her mommy."

I smiled. Emily would be like a second mother to Pamryn. All these girls would be like second mothers, and all the guys would be like second fathers. We would be one, big, happy family.

After Emily and Sam, Jared and Kim came in. Jared hugged Paul as Kim took Pamryn from my arms. She cradled baby Pamryn like one of her own. Jared stood behind Kim and kissed her forehead.

"Got a little niece to spoil," he laughed.

"Spoil her all you want," Paul chuckled.

"She'll already be spoiled enough by you." I gently hit Paul. "She won't need anymore."  
Paul smiled and kissed me.

Ashleigh and Dakota came next. They had the girls watching Clayton outside. Both Ashleigh and Dakota held baby Pamryn before leaving, but not without congratulating Paul and I. I gave Ashleigh a kiss on the cheek before she left.

The Payton and Embry came in. Payton finally got over her nervousness and was as lively as ever. She held Pamryn with a smile on her face. It was a beautiful sight, and it brought a tear to my eye.

Jacob and Taya came in next. They held baby Pamryn, cooed at her, and pet her hair. It was so sweet to see them together and to picture how they would look when they got married.

Finally, Paul and I were left alone with our baby. It was nice to finally have Pamryn back in my arms. She was the joy of my life, and I was sure that she was the light of Paul's life too. She looked so beautiful, with big rosy cheeks, tan skin, and little hands reaching out for me. I started playing with her little fingers; her little hand tried to wrap around my finger.

"Paul," I whispered. "She's beautiful."

"I know, baby girl," Paul whispered back. "She's beautiful, just like her mommy."

I smiled. "You flatter me."

"You deserve it." He got up and kneeled down next to me. "I love you."

"I love you too."  
He started playing with Pamryn's hand as well. "I can't believe I'm a daddy. It's so amazing."

"I know," I smiled at him. "And I'm a mommy."

"And we're going to be the perfect family."  
"Of course we will."

Paul kissed me, and then kissed baby Pamryn; at that moment I knew everything was going to be okay.


	27. The Father

We brought baby Pamryn home at 12:34 the next day. She was in her little car seat, with her whole body bundled. It was a cold night in La Push, almost twenty degrees. I wanted to make sure that my baby was nice and safe before hitting the cold winter of Washington.

Paul opened the door, and we were home, as a family. I took baby Pamryn out of her car seat carefully and held her in my arms. Paul took my chin and kissed me. I looked at my baby, and then at Paul, and realized we were a family, and we would always be.

"Go get a bottle ready for her, please," I whispered, looking down at Pamryn.

He did exactly that. He came back with a warm bottle of formula and handed it to me. I put it to Pamryn's lips, and she drank. I wondered what it would've been like to breast-feed, but no one in my family breast-fed. They thought it was better for the baby to have formula instead of mother's milk. I never quite understood why, but I wasn't about to break my family tradition. Plus, I was a little scared to breast-feed. I only heard stories of kids staying on their mother's breast milk for a long time when I heard about breast-feeding. I didn't want that.

After Pamryn was done with her bottle, I went into the nursery and lay her down in her crib. She fell asleep quickly and soundly, which was a new experience for me. I thought she was going to be fussy and hard like I was as a baby, but she was a perfect little angel.

That was, until the middle of the night. At about three AM, she started bawling. I got up to hold her; I wouldn't let Paul get out of bed. I held her and rocked her until she calmed down, and then I put her back in her crib and fell back asleep. She didn't wake up until six the next morning.

It was weird being up so early, because even on school days I wasn't up until seven or eight. I got a bottle ready and went in to change Pamryn. It wasn't my first time changing a diaper, but it used to gross me out. It didn't gross me out to change my own baby's diaper.

After that, I got her formula ready. It only took about three minutes. I did it while Paul held her. I took Pamryn from Paul and fed her. She was so adorable, and I couldn't believe it. She looked just like her father, and, at the same time, looked just like her mother. I was beyond thankful for her.

People came pouring in at eight the next day. Ash, Meghan, Keith, Nate, and Karly came, and they were cooing over baby Pamryn. I felt so great to see my friends, but it reminded me of the stress that was about to come. Jeremy could be the father of my beautiful miracle. I couldn't believe it. The DNA test would have to happen soon enough. I couldn't hide from it forever. My child deserved to know who her real father was.

Once everyone left, I put baby Pamryn down for a nap; I was going to take a nap myself. I curled up next to Paul and closed my eyes. Maybe the pain would go away soon enough.

But I was awoken an hour later to baby Pamryn screaming. She was probably hungry or needed a diaper change, so I got up quickly.

"My poor baby," I soothed, picking her up. "I know; life is so hard."

She continued to cry until I got a bottle ready for her and pressed it to her lips. She sucked furiously until half the bottle was gone. Then she fell asleep again.

How could I live if this baby was Jeremy's? Of course I wouldn't give her away; she was my pride and joy. Everything that I ever wanted was in Pamryn: a lovely, precious gift. She was my life. How could I ever give her away?  
I went back in the bedroom and curled up against Paul. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.  
"Paul," I whispered.

"Yes my baby?" he replied.

"When are we going to have the DNA test?"

"Not four another four weeks," he whispered back. "Why? Are you worrying about it?"  
"Yeah, kinda." I closed my eyes. "When all my old friends came over, it reminded me of Jeremy."

"I'm sorry honey, but even if Pamryn is Jeremy's, she won't know until she's older. We won't have to tell her until she's nineteen, when she has to meet Jeremy. And there's also a chance that Pamryn is mine. Cameryn, don't worry about a thing. No matter what, everything's gonna work out fine."

"Paul," I sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

"Paul, don't ever leave me."  
"I'll never leave you," he promised.

"Good." I smiled.

"Now go back to sleep. Every moment of sleep counts."

"Thanks."

But I never really fell asleep.

Pamryn started crying thirty minutes later. I tried to get up, but Paul wasn't having any of it. He wanted to take care of the baby, to bond with her.

I lay on my back, looking up at the ceiling. All I could think about was Jeremy and the night he raped me. I cringed at every thought of every touch. Why couldn't I just forget about Jeremy?

Days turned into weeks, and baby Pamryn was a handful. She cried at everything, but she was finally starting to smile. It was so adorable.

But, sadly, four weeks came. It was time for the DNA test. We had made an appointment, and the doctor had already gotten blood from Jeremy and Paul, and all they needed was the blood from Pamryn. They pricked her little finger and took a sample of her blood.

They said it would take another day to do the lab testing. All we could do was wait.

The next day we went back to the hospital for the DNA testing results. The doctor sat us down and started talking to us.

"The father of the baby is…."


	28. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hey guys, it's Lizzie (aka lollypopgirl222) Anyways, I started a new story with Pamryn where she (and the rest of you) WILL find out who her father is. So if you wanna know, you gotta read "Pamryn's Song (Oh, My, My, My)".

I LOVE YOU ALL,  
Lizzie (aka lollypopgirl222)


End file.
